<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kintsugi by newyorkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276223">Kintsugi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues'>newyorkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atsumu is going to heal, Basically all of Inarizaki members are dead, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Family Drama, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Inarizaki!Akaashi Keiji, Inarizaki!Bokuto Koutarou, Inarizaki!Hinata Shouyou, Inarizaki!Sakusa Kiyoomi, It's Hurting Atsumu Hours, Kintsugi, M/M, Magical Realism, Mirrors, Multiverse, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Parallel Universes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, So many tags, Temporary Amnesia, Un poco OOC en algunas partes si consideran el hecho de que Atsumu viaja a otra dimensión, angst angst angst, but dont worry, pero no mucho, side bokuaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu Miya pensó que lo tenía todo: un futuro radiante como jugador de voleibol, un equipo en ascenso con los mejores compañeros, un gemelo que lo apoyaría por siempre. Pero solo tomó una desafortunada tarde para arrebatarle absolutamente todo y dejarlo con las manos vacías, junto un montón de heridas que no sabe cómo curar.</p><p>Atsumu nunca creyó en la magia o las leyendas, por lo que creer en una dimensión paralela donde una versión de sí mismo todavía lo tiene todo se le hacía totalmente imposible. Eso, hasta que atraviesa un espejo y termina en una realidad dónde las cosas parecen ser mucho mejor que en su ahora destrozado mundo.</p><p>Todavía puede ser una estrella. Ya no está solo. Osamu sigue vivo.</p><p>Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, y no todo lo que está roto se ha perdido para siempre. Atsumu solo tendrá la opción de estancarse en una fantasía, o seguir adelante por su propia cuenta. Pero, ¿cómo elegir cuando la opción más brillante es también la más dolorosa de todas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este fic tiene mucho angst, pero yo no creo en el angst que no tiene un final feliz (dentro de todo), por lo que no voy a dejar que Atsumu sufra en vano. Le pongo 13 capítulos de momento, porque eso es lo que planeo que tenga (10 capítulos, prólogo, epílogo y un posible extra). ¡Atentis porque también hay muchas pistas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝<em>Tú y yo tenemos un montón de historia.</em></p><p>
  <em>Podemos ser el mejor equipo</em>
</p><p><em>que el mundo haya visto jamás</em>❞</p><p>
  <b>History — One Direction</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era el atardecer de un viernes cuando todo el equipo de voleibol masculino de Inarizaki terminó de subirse al autobús.</p><p>Como era debido, fue Miya Atsumu quién se subió al último con los gritos de sus compañeros desde la ventanilla.</p><p>—Apresúrate, cretino —gritó Suna Rintarou encaramado en la ventanilla y con la mitad de su cuerpo hacia fuera—. Mi mamá va a preparar tempura para cenar y no quiero comerlos fríos por culpa de tu culo prostituto.</p><p>—Atsumu tiene muchas admiradoras, ¿eh? —sonrió Ojiro Aran, que acababa de asomarse por una de las ventanillas contiguas—. Que nos cuente cuantos números consiguió hoy este adulador.</p><p>—¡Atsumu, pasa tus trucos! —carcajeó Akagi Michinari apareciendo fugazmente—. ¡Pero no nos enseñes sobre cómo ser botado a la primera semana!</p><p>Atsumu se mordió la lengua para no sonreír con altanería. Podría haber hecho alarde de las tres guapas señoritas que le compartieron coloridos papelitos con sus números de teléfono y sus cuentas de Instagram en ellos —de no haber sido por Kita Shinsuke, el capitán del equipo, dándole una sucia y severa mirada desde los escalones de subida al autobús.</p><p>De repente se sentía como un cachorro regañado.</p><p>—Atsumu, ya sube, por favor —resopló Kita—. No me gusta dejar a mi abuela sola durante tantas horas.</p><p>Atsumu dejó escapar una carcajada. Palmeó el hombro de Kita, que claro era mucho más fuerte de lo que uno esperaba al ver su enjuto cuerpecito: los trabajos en el arrozal de su familia habían fortalecido sus músculos.</p><p>—¡Tranquilo! Ya estoy aquí. Solo estamos a cuarenta minutos de Hyogo, no pasa nada —Atsumu se ajustó el bolso contra la espalda y cruzó rápidamente a través del autobús por el espacio que le dejaba Kita—. Fue una buena idea venir a practicar con ellos, ¿eh? Es buen entrenamiento para las nacionales.</p><p>Sabía que eso era un punto débil en Kita, o en cualquiera de sus compañeros de tercer año. Esta era su oportunidad de llevarse la gloria al Inarizaki.</p><p>Atsumu había conseguido arreglar una tarde de práctica junto a una escuela de bastante potencial en una ciudad vecina. Y no eran los únicos en aquel gimnasio público, ya que vio varios autobuses de otras escuelas del país.</p><p>—Ya sube de una vez —dijo Kita—. Como sigas demorando, Suna se comerá tu brazo. Y abróchate el cinturón, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Atsumu rodó los ojos. Si <em>Sunarin</em> estaba tan ansioso, ya podría comerse otra cosa en el camino. O a alguien más, si quería ser específico.</p><p>De camino hacia el lugar casi en el fondo —el que más le gustaba—, se cruzó otra vez a Akagi, junto a Riseki Heisuke y Ginjima Hitoshi jugando a las cartas con las rodillas apoyadas en sus asientos. Omimi Ren dormitaba lejos de los demás. Los dos entrenadores discutían los puntos débiles que podrían mejorar cada uno.</p><p>Se cruzó también a Aran, con su brillante piel chocolate que siempre a Atsumu se le hacía tan atractiva y especial. No le prestó mucha atención ya que hablaba por teléfono; puede que fuera la guapa muchacha de segundo, compañera suya, con la que comenzó a salir unas semanas atrás. Hablaban sobre tener una cita el sábado por la noche.</p><p>Kita le siguió pisándole los talones hasta que eligió un asiento por la mitad a la derecha. Se acomodó con la espalda erguida y los audífonos listos para calzarlos con música clásica y tranquila durante el viaje.</p><p>Era un viaje corto. Lo fue durante la ida. Tendría que serlo durante la vuelta, por muy oscura que estuviera ya la noche.</p><p>Atravesando la marea de camperas rojas y sudor, Atsumu llegó hasta el fondo. Sunarin ya estaba allí —despatarrado sobre dos asientos a la izquierda, lamiendo una paleta que seguro se robó por ahí. Sus ojos zumbaban hacia a través del teléfono móvil que utilizaba para jugar a alguno de esos vicios en línea.</p><p>Atsumu arrojó su bolso sobre un asiento y se desplomó sobre el que se encontraba adelante. Como Suna ni siquiera pestañeó al verle llegar, carraspeó para que le notara.</p><p>Al no recibir ni una sola respuesta, Atsumu se quitó la sudada chaqueta de la cintura y la lanzó a la cara de Suna. Le escuchó bufar como si fuera un gato enojado.</p><p>—¿Dónde está el idiota? —preguntó Atsumu tras buscarlo con la mirada y no encontrarlo—. Espero no se haya perdido abajo asaltando las maquinitas expendedoras.</p><p>Suna se encogió de hombros. Seguía sin mirarle. Utilizaba su bolso como almohada, y seguro se le apelmazaría todo el cabello para cuando decidieran bajar en Hyogo.</p><p>—Yo que sé —dijo con parsimonia—. Es tu hermano, no el mío.  Se supone que tienen esa telepatía de gemelos o lo que sea. </p><p>Atsumu iba a replicar que sí, puede que fuera su hermano, pero había más chances que su preciado Sunarin supiera antes de su paradero.</p><p>La puerta corrediza del baño de adelante se abrió de par en par. Atsumu le miró, de reojo, mientras este se acercaba a grandes pasos hasta el fondo.</p><p>Decidió enfocarse en su teléfono. Ya por fin podrían regresar. Y tal vez el viaje le serviría para chismear un poco los perfiles de las chicas guapas que conoció en el gimnasio...</p><p>—Córrete —escuchó que le decían—. Déjame sentarme.</p><p>Atsumu arqueó una ceja. No se movió ni un poco. </p><p>—No jodas —chasqueó la lengua—. Mira todos esos asientos que están por allá, Samu. Este es mío.</p><p>Su mismo rostro le devolvió una mueca impasible. El mismo rostro que veía cada mañana —el de Miya Osamu, su gemelo menor.</p><p>A Atsumu no le gustaba admitir del parecido de los dos. Por muy obvio que fuera. Por mucho que le vieran como un estúpido con una sola neurona por decir eso.</p><p>Osamu era ligeramente más rechoncho —culpa de su afición a la comida—, y también tenía el cabello teñido de gris y los ojos de un mismo tono con tintes azulados. Además, Samu tenía la nariz chueca. Y una muela cariada que se notaba cuando reía a carcajadas, lo cual no era tan a menudo. </p><p>¡Nada que ver con el pulcro y guapo Atsumu!   </p><p>¡Osamu era el gemelo feo!</p><p>Pero como Atsumu no se inmutaba, Osamu utilizó sus largas piernas para atravesar el cuerpo de Atsumu hacia el asiento contra la ventana. Atsumu intentó darle una zancadilla, pero lo único que consiguió es que el trasero de su gemelo cayera sobre su pecho y le quitara el aire durante unos segundos.</p><p>Osamu se arrastró hasta el asiento y se acurrucó entre los cojines. Tenía una sospechosa y maligna sonrisa en su siempre serio rostro.</p><p>Atsumu seguía sobándose en el pecho. Si le rompían una costilla, no podría presumir sus fuertes pectorales en las fotografías que enviaría a las guapas señoritas.</p><p>—Eres una bestia —declaró Atsumu, molesto—. Además, con todos estos asientos, ¡¿vienes a sentarte conmigo?!</p><p>Osamu se quedó pensativo, pero luego volvió a sonreír. </p><p>—Solo tenía ganas de arruinarte el día, Tsumu —respondió como si nada—. Es demasiado fácil hacerte rabiar.</p><p>Atsumu rechinó los dientes. Quería gritarle al estúpido de Suna que viniera a buscar el trasero gordo de su futuro novio —pero desde que enredaron accidentalmente sus dedos luego de anotar esa tarde en la práctica e intentar chocar las manos, la cosa se puso un poco tensa entre los dos. </p><p>Después de haberse mirado homosexualmente durante cinco incómodos segundos, ahora no eran capaces de verse a la cara.</p><p>Pero ya se arreglarían esos dos. Siempre lo hacían, desde que eran pequeños y jugaban todos juntos. Siempre hubo una conexión más especial entre Samu y Sunarin, y nadie podría negarlo. </p><p>Al menos, no Atsumu. Tenía ojos y podía incluso ver la tensión sexual.</p><p>Osamu se acomodó mejor en el asiento de al lado. Atsumu farfulló; los dos estaban demasiado grandes de tamaño y sus rodillas terminaban entrechocando con las del otro —como cuando años atrás iban de visita a la casa de la abuela y eran obligados a dormir en la misma cama, entre patadas, manotazos y quejas en la noche.</p><p>No recordaba la última vez que él y Osamu estuvieron tan cerca y tan tranquilos con la presencia del otro. Seguramente fue en el vientre materno, aunque a su madre le encantaba decir que hacían competencia de patadas a ver quién lo hacía más fuerte.</p><p>Osamu dejó caer su mejilla contra el cristal para comenzar a dormitar; prometió a la vecina que se desvelaría esa noche para cocinarle unos onigiris caseros por su cumpleaños. Atsumu tal vez debería hacer lo mismo. Apenas llegasen a casa, tenía una carpeta de biología que comenzar a revisar para el examen del lunes y también un gigantesco y peludo perro de raza Akita que sacar a pasear. Sin mencionar las nacionales a la vuelta de la esquina —si quería mejorar su estado físico, debería despertarse antes de que saliera el sol del sábado para salir a trotar.</p><p>Había muchas cosas por hacer. </p><p>Pero Atsumu Miya no esperaba que, luego de esa noche, ya no quedara ninguna. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Subo prólogo y capítulo 1 juntos, que es donde ya pasa todo lo serio aaaa no se lo pierdan asdsifndsjk y si, ya se que mucho texto. Les juro que los próximos van a tener menos palabras T.T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fanart del fic que comisioné a una de las personas más talentosas que conozco, por si quieren verlo y darle amor: https://twitter.com/DaiDrws/status/1310749988717318146?s=20 </p><p>¡Atentos que en el capítulo 2 también hay arte!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝<em>Prométeme esto,</em></p><p>
  <em>que si me pierdo a mí mismo,</em>
</p><p><em>no me vas a llorar ni un solo día</em>❞</p><p>
  <b>Neon Gravestones — Twenty One Pilots</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Era una mañana de miércoles lluvioso cuando el último miembro del equipo de voleibol masculino de Inarizaki fue dado de alta del hospital.</p><p>Atsumu apenas era capaz de recordar su nombre y retener unas cuantas palabras durante meros segundos. Una retahíla de extraños nombres, del cual solo reconoció al famoso <em>paracetamol</em> —y entre los otros, estaba la quetiapina, nefersil, clonazepam para el dolor emocional, tramadol en gotas, omeprazol para proteger… algo que no era capaz de escuchar— desfilaban a través de su oído y salían por el otro; no se quedaban en su mente por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Escuchaba voces lejanas hablando. Una de ellas era su madre, y la otra era la de un hombre. No estaba muy seguro de quién podría tratarse, pero creía tener el recuerdo de que alguien más, tal vez una mujer de uniforme blanco, le llamaba <em>doctor</em>.</p><p>¿Un doctor? ¿Estaba acaso en un hospital?</p><p>¿Qué les había ocurrido?</p><p>Atsumu buscaba señales a su alrededor que le indicaran qué diablos ocurría. Todo era muy blanco, tétrico y borroso. Olía como al tipo de desinfectante que siempre les hacía picar la nariz y estornudar como locos.</p><p>Arrugó el entrecejo, pensando. ¿<em>Les</em>?</p><p>¿A él y a quién más?</p><p>Intentó moverse, pero sus miembros no respondían. Quiso levantarse, y en el intento sintió que la silla se mecía ligeramente sobre sí misma.</p><p>Era una silla de ruedas.</p><p>—¡Atsumu! —gruñó su madre mientras se lanzaba hacia él para detenerlo de intentar levantarse—. ¡Ya te dije que te quedes quieto!</p><p>¿Lo había hecho? Atsumu no podía recordarlo. De hecho, ya se había olvidado de las palabras raras que su madre y ese hombre estuvieron discutiendo solo segundos atrás.</p><p>—Por favor, téngale paciencia —dijo el hombre que se suponía era el doctor; Atsumu ni siquiera podía detectar el color de su cabello, o si acaso lo tenía—. Trae demasiada medicación encima, y si se la quitamos estará gritando del dolor.</p><p>—M-… <em>hhh</em>-… —Atsumu se removió en la incómoda silla para zafar del agarre de su madre. Solo era capaz de ver su oscura y corta caballera demasiado cerca de su borrosa visión—. Y-…</p><p>Su madre resopló otra vez. Puede que Atsumu tuviera la cabeza como una licuadora en ese momento, y que no pudiera pensar con claridad o siquiera recordar <em>por qué</em> pensaba en plural todo el tiempo, pero ese sonido le despertó cientos de chispazos en su memoria.</p><p>Era el sonido que hacía su madre cuando realizaban una travesura.</p><p>Pero a su madre, la gran y temeraria Hana Miya, la dueña de una importante firma de abogados, no parecía interesarle lo que un doctor tuviera para decir.</p><p>Mucho menos parecían hacerle algún efecto los balbuceos llenos de baba de su hijo en una silla de ruedas. Atsumu quería luchar contra su propio cuerpo, que no se sentía en absoluto como si le perteneciera, y ser capaz de levantarse para que pudieran salir de allí cuanto antes.</p><p>¿<em>Quiénes</em> tenían que salir de allí?</p><p>Un único nombre atravesó su adormecida mente. El corazón le latió más rápido —como si supiera que no podía vivir sin escucharlo todos los días. Como una prueba de que ese nombre encajaba en sus labios, así como el suyo pertenecía en la boca de alguien más.</p><p><em>Osamu</em>.</p><p>—S-… <em>Samu</em> —balbuceó Atsumu; su cabeza era demasiado pesada para mantenerla en su lugar, y había empezado a temblar de frío—. ¿Osamu?</p><p>Esperó escuchar una tercera voz. No estaba muy seguro de <em>qué</em> esperaba escuchar, pero su cuerpo entero sabía que alguien respondería siempre a ese llamado.</p><p>Vio a través de su neblina mental a la figura de su madre. Hana había dejado de intentar forcejear con él, pero ahora sentía más presión sobre sus muslos. Uñas de acrílico clavándose sobre las vendas que ardían contra su piel.</p><p>—Atsumu —dijo ella con voz de ultratumba—. No me hagas esto. Ya lo discutimos ayer. Y anteayer. ¡Y el maldito día anterior a ese! ¡Ya deja de jugar!</p><p>El doctor salió disparado hacia ellos dos. Trató de sujetar a su madre por el hombro, pero ella perdió los estribos por completo y le asestó un manotazo que asustó a todas las enfermeras atravesando el pasillo.</p><p>—Señora, le pido por favor que se calme… —prosiguió el doctor ya mucho más desesperado—. Ha recibido una contusión tan fuerte que puede tener micro-episodios de amnesia…</p><p>—¡Ya cállate, Atsumu! —vociferó Hana; y su voz ya no se oía decepcionada por una travesura doble, sino que era un volcán haciendo erupción en medio del océano—. ¡Deja de decir su nombre! ¡Cállate de una vez!</p><p>Su madre trató de agarrarle del cabello; y lo habría conseguido si no fuera por el doctor gritando a unas enfermeras que le ayudaran a sujetarla. Atsumu, que rara vez tenía miedo en su vida, sintió un fogonazo de terror —como aquella única vez que vieron a Hana alterada luego de que rompieran un viejo adorno de su bisabuela, y les abofeteó a cada uno en la mejilla tan fuerte que, luego del llanto desconsolado, compitieron para ver a quién le duraba más tiempo la marca.</p><p><em>Samu</em>, <em>¿habías ganado tú?</em></p><p>Atsumu no podía recordar quién tuvo la marca de la bofetada más fuerte. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se veía el rostro de Samu con la marca roja de la mano de su madre.</p><p>O cómo lucía el rostro de Osamu en absoluto.</p><p>Pero no necesitaba de todas esas memorias para que pudiera comprenderlo.</p><p>Osamu ya no estaba. No había respondido a su llamado. No lo respondería.</p><p>Y la única razón de que Osamu no le respondiera en un momento donde Atsumu se sentía tan débil… solo podía significar que su gemelo ya no era capaz de escucharlo.</p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu comenzó a recuperar el raciocinio con el correr de las horas. Pero antes, pasó por varias situaciones que hubiera deseado ahorrarse.</p><p>Su madre, ya más calmada, pidió un taxi que les llevara hasta el apartamento donde vivían los tres. Nadie dijo nada en el camino. El conductor trató de hacer algunas bromas para aligerar el ambiente, pero Hana, siempre tan directa y sin pelos en la lengua, le pidió que se limitara a hacer su trabajo.</p><p>El hombre les ayudó a bajar con un pequeño bolso que Atsumu ni siquiera recordaba tener, y también a que se sentara sobre la silla de ruedas. Hubiera deseado tener las fuerzas para negarse, pero el mismo viaje en coche le mareó tanto que deseó haber podido vomitar si tuviera algo en el estómago.</p><p>Una pareja les esperaba en la entrada. Eran los vecinos —una muchacha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que debía de tener poco más de treinta años, y un señor al menos diez años mayor que ella que la sujetaba por los hombros. Atsumu creía recordar algo que escuchó en otra ocasión; una vida pasada, tal vez.</p><p>—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo a la mujer con la voz rasposa y seca, e intentó sonreír, pero su rostro estaba tan hinchado que empezaba a doler—. Feliz… cumpleaños.</p><p>La vecina, de la cual no podía recordar su nombre, sollozó de nuevo contra el pañuelo. Atsumu sintió una punzada en el pecho; no quería verla llorar. Nunca fue esa su intención, pero su madre no parecía creerle. Le tironeó de un mechón de cabello a la altura de la nuca.</p><p>Un cumpleaños. Recordaba a Osamu prometiendo cocinar algo por el cumpleaños de la vecina. No entendía por qué era malo recordarlo, o por qué su madre le estaba haciendo ese daño por mencionar algo inocente.</p><p>—Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, Miya-san —dijo el vecino hacia su madre; continuaba frotando los brazos de su sollozante esposa—. Estamos a disposición, tanto tuya como de Atsumu-kun, para lo que ustedes necesiten.</p><p>Hana dio un pequeño y cortés asentimiento. El vecino se ofreció a cargar con la silla de Atsumu, pero su madre se negó con vehemencia, y avanzó taconeando por el piso de mármol hacia el elevador.</p><p>Atsumu quería detenerla. Él deseaba hablar más tiempo con sus vecinos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nadie quería explicarle?</p><p>¿Por qué su madre no podía mirarle a los ojos, y solo se limitaba a agredirle como si fuera su culpa que el ambiente se sintiera tan sombrío y siniestro?</p><p>El viaje en elevador fue silencioso y molesto. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Por lo general, aquel camino solía venir acompañado de risotadas y golpes cariñosos —no de miradas gélidas a través del espejo y palabras ácidas.</p><p>—El homenaje será en dos días. La escuela no quería hacerlo sin ti —declaró Hana; se estaba acomodando su corto cabello mirándose al espejo—. Espero que no vayas a hacer una escena, Atsumu.</p><p><em>Una escena</em>. Algo en el pecho de Atsumu comenzó a teñirse de negro, como una masa densa y espesa, como la brea, que se expandía y comenzaba a ahogar todos sus órganos vitales.</p><p>No era capaz de levantar la mirada de su mano magullada; llena de cortes, moretones que comenzaban a teñirse de amarillo, uñas rotas. La otra no podía verla ya que iba enyesada y sujetada por un cabestrillo que atravesaba todo su hombro izquierdo y el brazo.</p><p>La verdad era que Atsumu no podía mirarse al espejo ni siquiera por medio segundo. Viajar en elevador se volvía una tortura por ello. No era capaz de hacerlo. Su cerebro seguía sintiéndose como pulpa que no tenía la capacidad de pensar con claridad, no todavía. No tenía idea de si podría hacerlo otra vez.</p><p>Sabía que su pelo perdería pronto el color amarillo y se volvería un amasijo desprolijo de raíces negras, y también que tenía una enorme cicatriz sin sanar en medio de la mejilla izquierda.  No tenía dudas de que le acompañarían algunas ojeras.</p><p>Y eso era todo. Atsumu no tenía más interés en ver aquel rostro al otro lado de un espejo nunca más.</p><p>—Tendrás que acercarte a dar el pésame —continuó su madre; sus ojos todavía no buscaban los irises sin brillo de Atsumu—. A los padres de Suna, más que nada… y a la abuela de Kita Shinsuke. Tuvieron que internarla de urgencias porque se descompensó.</p><p>Atsumu fingía no estar prestándole atención.</p><p>Puede que estuviera en negación. No quería escucharlo. Si no lo escuchaba, podía seguir pensando que en realidad acababa de despertar de una pesadilla.</p><p>Los pensamientos flotaban a través de su machada mente, pero Atsumu no lograba hilarlos con claridad. Él no podía recordar lo que ocurrió; no tenía idea de qué pasó antes de despertarse esa mañana en el hospital.</p><p>¿Por qué todos actuaban como si aquella <em>aberración</em> fuera cierta?</p><p>¿Existían las posibilidades de que solo fuera una broma?</p><p>A su madre nunca le gustaron las bromas. Ese era su padre; y, por mucho que Atsumu tuviera todas sus memorias entrecruzadas en ese momento, recordaba que llevaba más de una década sin ver a aquel hombre que tanto les quería.</p><p><em>Es una pesadilla</em>, se dijo a sí mismo. <em>Por algo no puedes pensar coherentemente.</em></p><p>Por algo no era capaz de pensar en nada más que su nombre de forma desesperada. Como una que aumenta su velocidad con la marea para romper contra las rocas de la costa.</p><p>El elevador anunció que estaban ya en el piso número nueve. Su madre manipuló la silla de ruedas, sin mucho cuidado, y le condujo a través del oscuro pasillo hacia el apartamento del fondo. Atsumu escuchó el repiqueteo de llaves en su bolso antes de que se insertaran sobre la cerradura. Su mente giró todavía más junto con las llaves que abrían una puerta que ya nunca más sería capaz de cerrar.</p><p>El frío que recorrió sus huesos al atravesar el apartamento fue algo que Atsumu jamás había sentido.</p><p>—No vayas a tocar ninguna de sus cosas ni mover nada de lugar —gruñó Hana mientras se adentraban al solitario apartamento—. No tienes derecho.</p><p>El corazón de Atsumu se encogió. ¿Por qué no tenía derecho?</p><p>¿Por qué no podía ir en busca de la otra mitad que le faltaba? ¿Esa que le arrancaron de su carne todavía viva, de su corazón aun palpitante?</p><p>Su madre resopló ante su silencio. No debía estar acostumbrada a sentir la casa con tanta soledad merodeando entre sus paredes.</p><p>—Te traeré agua —dijo ella de mala gana—. Necesitas hidratarte. Quédate quieto.</p><p>Como, si acaso, Atsumu pudiera moverse. En aquel estado era prácticamente un vegetal.</p><p>Hana le dejó allí, en medio de la sala, mientras sus tacones de charol repiqueteaban sobre el parqué.</p><p>Atsumu no era capaz de oler nada en ese estado, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. La casa nunca olía tan fría y solitaria; por lo general, algo siempre estaba horneándose en la cocina, y la música ochentera sonaba de manera tenue como si ya fuera parte del mismo ambiente.</p><p>Ahora, solo podía escuchar a su madre sollozando en soledad. Lejos de Atsumu. Lejos de todo.</p><p>Algo estaba <em>de verdad</em> muy mal. Esa no podía ser su casa.</p><p>Así como él mismo no podía ser Atsumu Miya. No lo era, ¿verdad? No podía concebir aquella realidad en la que parecía encontrarse atrapado.</p><p>Porque no podía existir un mundo en donde Atsumu existiera sin Osamu.</p><p><em>Osamu</em>. Él debería estar horneando un pan de banana que Atsumu se robaría estando todavía caliente, y se reiría de él cuando le diera indigestión. Era él quien pondría esa música tan vieja y aburrida, y discutiría con Atsumu para ver quién se apoderaba antes del parlante portátil.</p><p>Atsumu sintió mucho frío de repente. Necesitaba un abrigo. ¿En dónde estaba su chaqueta del Inarizaki? Buscó desesperadamente por ese trozo viejo de tela roja. Tal vez la perdió por ahí… siempre lo hacía, y Osamu siempre la encontraba antes que él…</p><p>Pero, en el fondo de su machacada cabeza y de su roto corazón, Atsumu conocía la verdad. La chaqueta no estaba allí, y tampoco Osamu estaba a la vista para salir a buscarla.</p><p>Encontrar las cosas siempre era el trabajo de Osamu.</p><p>Atsumu se encargaría de perderlas, y eso estaba <em>bien</em>.</p><p>Esa era su manera de complementarse el uno al otro.</p><p>Intentó llorar, pero todas las drogas recorriendo sus venas se lo impedían. Trató de respirar con más fuerza para no sentir que se ahogaba, pero tampoco fue posible hacer eso.</p><p>No tuvo más opción que llorar en un débil silencio, débil y acurrucado en una silla de ruedas, con el cuerpo y el alma destruidos en tantos pedazos que no tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscarlos por sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>Fatal accidente entre buses deja un saldo de cuarenta y tres muertos en la ruta de entrada hacia Hyogo.</p><p>Al menos eso decían las noticias.</p><p>Atsumu ya no tenía un teléfono móvil, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que la tableta cargara unos minutos la batería para poder utilizarla. Ni siquiera necesitó buscar demasiado. Los periódicos no dejaban de hablar del trágico episodio que costó la vida de todo el equipo de voleibol masculino de la Academia Inarizaki.</p><p>La garganta se le cerró cuando leyó el nombre de su escuela. Si había esperanzas de que todo fuera una pesadilla, estas eran cada vez más aplastadas que la poca cordura que le quedaba a Atsumu.</p><p>No era capaz de reaccionar. Sus ojos zumbaban de artículo en artículo, pero no era capaz de leer ni una sola palabra de lo que decían. Solo veía letras que se mezclaban en su mente, y fotografías que parecían pertenecer a una vida paralela a aquella.</p><p>Atsumu estampó la tableta contra una pared de su habitación. Creyó que escuchar el cristal haciéndose añicos le traería un poco de satisfacción —<em>tal vez</em> si veía algo más roto que él, entonces se sentiría menos miserable—, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su madre llegara corriendo, agitada, hasta la puerta.</p><p>—¡Atsumu! —exclamó ella con la voz nerviosa—. ¿Qué ha pas-…?</p><p>No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Todo el nerviosismo se esfumó cuando descubrió que solo era Atsumu siendo Atsumu —un mocoso que no sabía controlar sus emociones y reaccionaba violentamente para canalizar toda la ira corroyéndole las venas.</p><p>Ella se irguió. Su mueca se endureció.</p><p>—¿Estás feliz con lo que haces? —preguntó Hana—. ¿Crees que él estaría feliz viéndote en ese estado?</p><p>—Da igual, ¿no? —Atsumu sintió que una risa brotaba desde su vacío pecho—. No está aquí para decirme nada.</p><p>El dolor atravesó los ojos de su madre, junto con una pizca de odio y rabia. Tal vez Atsumu fue demasiado lejos, pero se encontraba demasiado agotado mental, emocional y físicamente como para preocuparse por alguien más.</p><p>Las únicas personas que alguna vez le importaron ya no estaban.</p><p>La persona que <em>más</em> le importaba ya no se encontraba allí a su lado.</p><p>Su madre quiso obligarle a tomar otra dosis de píldoras, pero Atsumu se negó por completo. Posiblemente lo hacía para enviarlo a dormir, y hacerlo callarse de sus lamentos que no parecían tener fin, más no intentó convencerlo de nuevo.</p><p>Ella apagó la luz otra vez, pero sentía sus oscuros ojos observándole desde el marco.</p><p>—A ver si puedes dormir así, entonces.</p><p>El cuerpo entero de Atsumu ardió de dolor en cuanto los efectos de las primeras píldoras del día desaparecieron del todo.</p><p>Fractura de hombro y de brazo, con un nervio tocado. Tres puntos de sutura en la frente. Infinidad de magulladuras y cortes por todo el cuerpo. El labio inferior casi destruido. Cuatro costillas rotas, y debía agradecer que no le hubieran perforado un pulmón. Además, estaba el hecho de que la última vez que trató de verse al espejo acabó dándole al cristal con su brazo sano.</p><p>La última vez que intentó verse al espejo acabó dándole un puñetazo con su brazo sano al cristal que se encontraba en el baño. Su madre lo encontró con el puño ensangrentado y cubierto de las esquirlas del vidrio sobre la piel. Todavía llevaba una pequeña venda. Ya comenzaba a sanar, pero Atsumu nunca lo haría.</p><p>¿Agradecer? Quería reírse con amargura cuando lo escuchó de su madre.</p><p>Bien podría haber agradecido que lo hicieran. Que le perforasen ambos pulmones, y también el corazón; que le hubieran asesinado con la misma rapidez, en lugar de darle esa muerte en vida que no tenía idea de a dónde le llevaría.</p><p>Osamu estaba muerto. Suna estaba muerto. Kita estaba muerto. Aran estaba muerto. Omimi, Akagi, Rinseki, Ginjima estaban muertos.</p><p><em>Atsumu</em> estaba muerto.</p><p>Así como así, todos ellos fueron borrados del mapa de un segundo para otro. En un instante reían a carcajadas como equipo, y ahora Atsumu debía lanzarlos a un hueco de tierra adentro de un ataúd.</p><p>Quería recrear los hechos de aquel fatídico día, pero no era capaz de recordar más allá del sudor recorriendo su cuerpo tras ganar contra esa escuela que practicaron el viernes —¿cómo era que se llamaba, por cierto?— y su alardeo de ser el mejor armador que Inarizaki podría tener.</p><p>A partir de ahí, su mente solo era una masa tan negra como lo que inundaba su pecho y le asfixiaba desde adentro.</p><p>Pensar en ello se sentía irreal. Atsumu todavía no podía asimilarlo; todavía esperaba que la puerta se abriera de par en par para revelar la desordenada cabellera gris de Osamu. Le preguntaría si quería salmón recién horneado, y cuando le respondiera que sí, su gemelo le diría que era una pena porque se lo comió todo él solo.</p><p>Los ojos de Atsumu querían llorar, pero no estaba seguro de que su cuerpo tuviera algún líquido que no fuera ese alquitrán negro que lo envenenaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener todavía sangre y un corazón bombeando oxígeno en el pecho.</p><p>Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sentía el tamborileo debajo del cabestrillo, debajo de su ropa, de su piel herida y de sus músculos endurecidos.</p><p>Todavía estaba vivo. Recordaba a una enfermera diciéndolo cuando le acercó el frío estetoscopio contra el pecho.</p><p>Atsumu no quería estar vivo.</p><p>No se suponía que <em>estar vivo</em> se sintiera de una manera tan agónica, y dolorosa, y surreal.</p><p>Además, no podía estar vivo. Los humanos no vivían mucho tiempo si les arrancaban un órgano por la fuerza con garras invisibles que lo destruyeron todo a su paso.</p><p>No tenía nada más para ser destruido.</p><p>Atsumu, ilusamente, pensó que tenía en la vida muchas cosas. Que las merecía absolutamente todas, e incluso mucho más.</p><p>Se daba cuenta que la verdad era que no tenía mucho. Y lo poco que tenía, no volvería nunca más.</p><p>No tenía nada. No podía encontrar un reemplazo. No <em>existía</em>.</p><p>Osamu estaba muerto. Suna estaba muerto. Kita estaba muerto. Aran estaba muerto. Omimi, Akagi, Rinseki, Ginjima estaban muertos.</p><p>Atsumu estaba muerto.</p><p>Solo que no de la misma forma que los demás.</p><p>Y la muerte que él experimentaba era la más dolorosa de todas.</p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>El acto conmemorativo en Inarizaki le trajo sin dormir desde la noche anterior. No era como si Atsumu estuviera conciliando mucho el sueño si no fuera por el abuso de su medicamento para dormir, pero estaba seguro que ni siquiera la medicina podría noquearle para lo que seguiría en la siguiente mañana.</p><p>Su madre prácticamente se hizo cargo de preparar su mejor traje, y también fue la que le ayudó a vestirse —de mala gana, pero lo hizo— por más de que insultara a Atsumu cuando apretó los dientes a causa del dolor en el brazo.</p><p>—Procura no quejarte demasiado, agradece que <em>estás</em> aquí —dijo ella; y casi podía sentir desdén en su voz al pronunciarlo—. Acércate que te voy a tapar esos moratones, Atsumu.</p><p>Él bufó al escucharla. No tenía idea de en qué lugares los tenía, ya que se negaba a mirarse en el espejo —pero podía deducirlo por el dolor. Además, ¿de qué diablos serviría ocultar las heridas por todo su cuerpo?</p><p>No es como si la gente estuviera esperando ver a un Atsumu Miya en perfectas condiciones. A esa altura, ya todos debían saber lo que ocurrió, y cómo era el único sobreviviente de un catastrófico accidente.</p><p><em>Accidente</em>.</p><p>La sola palabra hacía que le subiera la bilis a través del esófago y le quemara la garganta. No era capaz de pensar en ella sin sentir que el mundo se venía abajo, pero eso era absurdo.</p><p><em>Todo</em> su mundo ya estaba venido abajo. Roto a sus pies. Atsumu estaba demasiado herido y cansado como para arrodillarse a recoger los pedazos de un mundo que ya no le interesaba en absoluto.</p><p>El mundo sin Osamu no tenía ninguna clase de sentido. ¿Acaso reparar lo roto traería a su hermano de regreso?</p><p>La habitación vacía al lado de la suya todavía se sentía como un chiste de mal gusto. Atsumu se negaba a creérselo, y su madre también fingía como si nada ocurriera; con su vestido blanco elegante a juego con el moño en el que acomodaba su cabello. Todo en ella se veía pulcro, a diferencia del malherido Atsumu que parecía cada vez más abatido.</p><p>Tal vez esa era la forma en que su madre y él intentaban sobrevivir. Si fingían que <em>Samu</em> seguía allí… si olvidaban por un segundo su ausencia…</p><p>Atsumu aguantó la respiración un momento. Cuando su padre murió hacía todos esos años, en la casa hubo una especie de regla no escrita acerca de no hablar de él. Obviaron su existencia, y todos siguieron con sus vidas como si no acabaran de perder al hombre que unía a los gemelos con su progenitora.</p><p>Osamu y Atsumu solían esconderse en el ático de la casa para ver las viejas fotografías que su madre hizo guardar dentro de una caja mohosa. Los dos intentaban adivinar el contexto de la imagen en donde salía su padre, o su padre y su madre, muchísimo más jóvenes y felices de lo que ellos recordaban.</p><p>¿Era ese el destino que le esperaba a la memoria de su hermano? ¿Ser una fotografía en una vieja caja llena de polvo para ser apreciada a escondidas…?</p><p>Creyó que el camino hacia la Academia Inarizaki le rompería el corazón, pero ya nada podía lastimar a Atsumu. Eso era de lo que se convenció tras poner un pie de regreso entre esas cuatro paredes que le vieron crecer.</p><p>Que le vieron ser feliz. Ser <em>felices</em>.</p><p>—Cambia esa cara —masculló Hana entre dientes, una vez que los ojos de Atsumu empezaron a zumbar entre la marea de personas de luto que se arremolinaban en cada rincón—. Los Miya no andan dando lástima.</p><p>Atsumu tragó saliva, y también se tragó las amargas palabras y sentimientos que pensaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de <em>qué</em> sentía realmente.</p><p>Acompañó a su madre pisándole los telones hasta la cancha donde la ceremonia daría inicio. Sintió las curiosas y lastimeras miradas que sus compañeros le dedicaban al verle pasar cabizbajo.</p><p>«<em>¿Ese es Atsumu Miya? ¡Pobrecito!</em>» escuchó que decían en susurros. «<em>Ni siquiera luce como él. Te estarás confundiendo de persona</em>».</p><p>Mordió su propia mejilla hasta que el sabor de la sangre le inundó toda la boca. Quería callar a todos esos cerdos chismosos y chillones —quería escupir en sus caras que <em>sí</em>, seguía siendo Atsumu. Que <em>lamentablemente</em> todavía era Atsumu Miya, y no un pedazo de carne pudriéndose bajo tierra junto a los demás.</p><p>Atsumu debería estar bajo tierra junto a su equipo. Junto a su hermano.</p><p>Apretó el puño de su brazo sano, y contó hasta diez para calmar su respiración. Se enfocó en el taconeo de Hana mientras cruzaban las grandes puertas de roble de la cancha, y cuando Atsumu pensó que podría sentirse estable durante aquel día…</p><p>Su corazón se hundió más hondo en su pecho. Como si una mano invisible tirase de él hasta un pozo sin fondo, tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía dimensionar hacia dónde estaba cayendo.</p><p>Los fantasmas bailaron justo enfrente de sus ojos. El fogonazo de recuerdos que acontecieron no mucho tiempo atrás —maldita sea, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que jugaron todos juntos? ¿Hacía dos semanas? ¿Una semana? ¿Era eso lo que podía tomarle a la vida joderlo absolutamente todo?</p><p>Rememoró el fuerte latido de su corazón cada vez que corría en busca del balón, y la descarga de adrenalina cuando sus ojos divisaban a Osamu trotando en busca de la colocación de Atsumu. Casi automático. Casi innato.</p><p>Como si pudieran leer sus mentes, o como si acaso compartieran el mismo cerebro y corazón.</p><p>Sunarin solía rodar los ojos y mofarse de ellos diciendo que solo tenían una neurona. Era Osamu el que no prestaba mucha atención a los picotazos molestos de su amigo, pero Atsumu era el que no le dejaba en paz hasta que se retractaba de sus palabras.</p><p>¡Cuánto hubiera dado en ese momento por escuchar una vez más la voz de Sunarin diciendo que solo tenía una neurona compartida con Osamu!</p><p>Seguramente, ahora que Osamu no estaba, Suna intentaría consolarle diciendo que la neurona podía ser toda suya. Pero Suna tampoco estaba —ni siquiera para animarlo con sus chistes ácidos o su mirada aburrida.</p><p>Atsumu se atrevió a levantar la vista, y enfrentar a las siluetas fantasmagóricas que su mente creaba de un grupo de muchachos adolescentes enfundados en camisetas oscuras y trotando al son de la banda de música.</p><p>Ahora, el himno de aliento al equipo de Inarizaki ya no sonaba con tanta potencia: la banda tocaba una melodía más nostálgica y serena, y Atsumu no pudo evitar notar que la detestaba.</p><p>Habían hecho quitar la red de voleibol, los palos de metal y también los arcos de basquetbol. Solo había un montón de sillas de plásticos en donde un montón de gente que no le interesaba aplastaba sus traseros para ahogarse en lágrimas de cocodrilo. Esa era otra cosa que Atsumu descubrió que aborrecía.</p><p>—Patético —susurró entre dientes y con amargura, mirada perdida en algún punto de toda esa marea de personas—. Sencillamente… <em>patético</em>.</p><p>—¿Qué dices, Atsumu? —preguntó su madre de mala gana—. No andes hablando solo, o la gente se hará ideas raras de… de…</p><p>Su madre suspiró. Atsumu le echó una mirada que no era amable —puede que luciera como un estúpido egocéntrico, pero no lo era en absoluto. Él comprendía exactamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y eso era lo que llenaba de rabia cada vena en su cuerpo, llenando su sangre de una ponzoña letal que viajaba hasta su corazón.</p><p>Observó a todos esos ojos llorosos, y reconoció algunas caras entre el montón. La madre de Sunarin, los hermanitos pequeños de Akagi, la nueva novia de Aran…</p><p>Tuvo que desviar la vista cuando encontró los arrugados rasgos de la abuela de Kita. Estaba rodeada de otros padres de algunos compañeros, pero Atsumu tuvo que evitarla a tiempo porque no se sentía listo para enfrentar a aquella señora tan amable que crio a uno de los mejores hombres que jamás conoció.</p><p>Su madre tironeó de su brazo herido. Atsumu siseó cuando sintió la presión por encima del cabestrillo, pero a Hana no le importó. Lo arrastró hasta las sillas de adelante; aquellas reservadas para los familiares directos de aquellas almas perdidas en el accidente de bus que puso de luto a todo Inarizaki.</p><p>Se negaba a mirar a la gente, pero eso no significaba que no les espiara cuando creían no mirarle. Así fue como Atsumu descubrió algunas caras conocidas, pero también inesperadas: había viejos rivales y muchachos de otras escuelas a las que alguna vez se enfrentaron en las nacionales allí para brindar su pésame.</p><p>Al fondo encontró un rincón lleno de chucherías sin mucho sentido, acompañado de alumnos de todas las edades que se arremolinaban para poner algo de su parte: velas, inciensos humeantes, amuletos, flores, peluches de zorros, pelotas de voleibol, comida, carteles y muchas otras estupideces junto a una pared con una fotografía gigante de todo el equipo.</p><p>Pero lejos de sentirse conmovido, Atsumu chasqueó la lengua con molestia y asco. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la falsedad humana?</p><p>Sacó una lata de pastillas del bolsillo de su traje, y extrajo tres calmantes de la misma. Su madre intentó ofrecerle agua de una botellita que sacó de su bolso de diseñador, pero Atsumu la rechazó de un manotazo. Se metió las pastillas en la boca y las masticó sin importarle la textura pastosa o el gusto amargo de las mismas.</p><p>—Eres ridículo a veces, Atsumu —soltó Hana, guardando otra vez la botella—. Estás haciendo un circo de todo esto.</p><p>—Pues voy a ser el payaso estelar del show, madre —bufó Atsumu con sorna, y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla plástica.</p><p>La gente siguió amontonándose como ratas desesperadas por encontrar un lugar en el inmenso gimnasio. Algunas personas se acercaron para darles su más sentido pésame, pero fue Hana la que habló todo el tiempo. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Atsumu viendo la expresión que portaba en ese instante.</p><p>Además, a la gente no le interesaba su bienestar. Solo tenían vergüenza de enfrentar a la persona que más había perdido aquella tarde. No existían palabras para dar consuelo a lo que realmente sentía.</p><p>—Por favor, les pedimos a los presentes que tomen asiento —habló una maestra, con los ojos llorosos, por el micrófono colocado en el escenario—. La ceremonia está a punto de empezar.</p><p>Como animalillos obedientes, la multitud comenzó a sentarse. Atsumu se contrajo sobre sí mismo cuando uno de los hermanitos pequeños de Akagi tomó asiento a su costado. El niño no podía tener más de cinco o seis años. No estaba llorando, pero sus ojitos pequeños volaron hacia las fotografías colgadas en un set de bastidores acomodados en una hilera.</p><p>Eran las fotografías de todos los que ya no estaban. Como si una simple foto, una memoria tan superflua, pudiera reemplazar todo lo que fueron.</p><p>Los ojos de Atsumu viajaron automáticamente a la fotografía escolar de su hermano. Era de principio de aquel año, por lo que su cabello iba ligeramente más corto y su tintura era más prolija. Seguía teniendo la misma mueca aburrida y cargaba con su chaqueta deportiva sobre los hombros. Podía decir, por la pose, que la fotografía estaba recortada a la mitad…</p><p>La fotografía en la que también estaba Atsumu. Se las habían tomado juntos a principio de las clases.</p><p>Atsumu sintió aquel recorte como si otra vez serrucharan su corazón, si es que acaso le quedaba algún fragmento en pie. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, y agradeció que el director de Inarizaki tomara la palabra para comenzar con su insulso discurso sobre compañerismo, recuerdo, tenacidad, amor fraternal.</p><p>—Nos reunimos aquí, queridos padres, hermanos, alumnos, amigos y compañeros… para honrar así…</p><p>Atsumu rodó los ojos, recostándose otra vez contra el respaldo de su silla de plástico que rechinó tan ruidosamente entre el silencio que le hizo ganar una mueca enrarecida de su madre.</p><p>Todo era una sarta de palabreríos sin sentido. Atsumu, que empezaba a sentir los efectos de esas tres pastillas que masticó, se perdió en la primera parte del discurso y se negó a obligar a su mente que se concentrara de nuevo.</p><p>Su madre lloriqueó durante el discurso. De hecho, estaba seguro que la mayoría de personas lo hizo —especialmente las niñatas de la clase que estaban enamoradas de todo el equipo de voleibol.</p><p>Atsumu fue de los pocos que no lo hizo. El hermanito pequeño de Akagi, a su lado, tampoco lloró. Miró al frente con mucha más valentía que la mayoría de los presentes; y esa fue la única cosa que dio ganas de llorar a Atsumu.</p><p>Poco a poco los efectos eran ya insoportables de combatir. Sus párpados, que comenzaban a caerse, desenfocaron lo suficiente su visión como para que no fuera capaz de prestar mucha atención al homenaje en donde colgaban las viejas camisetas de sus compañeros con los números estampados en el pecho sobre una pared que se convertiría en un viejo memorial. Era la misma donde todos dejaron sus tributos y ofrendas.</p><p>Su madre tiró fuerte de su brazo para obligarlo a ir, pero Atsumu se negó con un siseo. A Hana le encantaba obligarlo a hacer cosas contra su voluntad, pero más le gustaba mantener las apariencias de madre serena y dedicada. No le maltrataría con tantos ojos encima suyo ahora mismo.</p><p>Ella se alejó rápidamente, y se unió a la madre de Sunarin y la abuela de Kita para dejar también algo sobre ese altar improvisado hacia sus hijos caídos. Atsumu sintió que la bilis trepaba por su garganta. Ellos lo hubieran detestado.</p><p>Especialmente Osamu. O, sino lo detestaba, le hubiera parecido una estupidez tan insensata que su mueca habría hecho reír a Atsumu hasta el hartazgo.</p><p>—Atsumu-kun —Le llamó a sus espaldas una voz profunda que reconoció como el director; le acompañaba la maestra llorosa de hacía un rato—. Lamentamos con profundo dolor su pérdida, exactamente como expresamos en nuestro correo electrónico que enviamos tras el accidente.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, ¿conque un correo electrónico? Por supuesto. Atsumu estaría totalmente pendiente de su casilla de correos luego de que su hermano y sus amigos murieran en el accidente.</p><p>Se obligó a sonreír con algo de malicia. Pero ellos no sabían lo que sentía en el fondo. Le bastaba con saberlo solo él.</p><p>Quería imaginarse a Osamu diciéndole que estaba siendo un estúpido inmaduro. Eso le daba algo de consuelo.</p><p>Como su sonrisa fue más tensa que el silencio que prosiguió, tanto la maestra como el director carraspearon con incomodidad. Fue la primera quien retomó la palabra.</p><p>—Las distintas escuelas de Tokio con prestigiosos equipos de voleibol han enviado dos delegados para dar su más sentido pésame a ti, Atsumu —comunicó ella—. Nos gustaría que pudieras recibirlo. Tenemos esperanza que tratar con ellos te hará bien.</p><p><em>No, gracias</em>, respondió automáticamente en su mente. <em>Estoy perfectamente bien sin tener que ver más miradas de lástima.</em></p><p>Pero sabía que negarse no era del todo una opción. Quería hacer un escándalo, un <em>circo</em> como diría su madre, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas —el efecto de los calmantes terminó por adormecer todos sus sentidos físicos y emocionales. Apenas tenía la capacidad para mantenerse despierto y no echarse a dormir una siesta tras juntar tres sillas de plástico.</p><p>¿Por qué estaba pensando todas esas cosas?</p><p>¿Por qué pensaba en estupideces cuando su gemelo y sus amigos estaban muertos?</p><p>La maestra le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y el director le condujo tras poner una mano sobre su espalda. Atsumu quería quitarlos de un manotazo, pero sus músculos adormeciéndose le hacían ver como un fracasado que ni siquiera podía caminar por su cuenta.</p><p>Le llevaron hasta un aula aparte, y Atsumu tuvo la mala suerte de reconocer que era el aula de la primera clase de segundo año.</p><p>La clase a la que Osamu y Suna asistieron hasta que ya no pudieron hacerlo.</p><p>Lo depositaron sobre el asiento más cercano a la puerta y le pidieron esperar sin ir a ninguna parte, pero, ¿a dónde más podría haber ido Atsumu?</p><p>Intentó que sus ojos no viajaran a través de los asientos, tristes y vacíos. Se preguntó cuál de todos aquellos habría sido el asiento de Osamu; ese donde su hermano estudió, es estresó, flojeó, y posiblemente dormitó la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>Podría ser el mismo escritorio en el que se encontraba en ese momento. De repente, Atsumu sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y como si la madera y el metal le estuvieran aprisionando como si fuera una cárcel.</p><p>Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba huir cuanto antes.</p><p>La puerta se abrió de par en par, y unos pasos siguieron a los de la maestra que no podía recordar su nombre. ¿Cuántas cosas había que Atsumu no lograba recordar?</p><p>Nadie dijo nada durante un momento, hasta que Atsumu levantó la mirada: eran dos muchachos que lucían grandes abrigos blancos con letras amarillas muy elegantes.</p><p>El más extravagante de ellos llevaba el pelo bicolor, peinado hacia arriba, y grandes ojos dorados que no parecían estar acostumbrados a sentir el tipo de pena que cargaban en ese momento. Atsumu se contuvo las ganas de bufar. ¡Si tan solo supieran…!</p><p>El otro muchacho era un poco más bajo, bonito y delicado: cabello negro y corto, ojos que oscilaban entre el azul y el gris como una marea tormentosa. Pensó que podría haberle coqueteado si no se sintiera tan miserable como lo hacía.</p><p><em>No</em>, no Atsumu. A Osamu le hubiera parecido atractivo. Le gustaba ese tipo de belleza simple, pero singular a su modo. Al igual que Sunarin. Recordar ese tipo de detalles era cómo hacer estallar el big bang otra vez.</p><p>La maestra se escabulló rápidamente, como una rata que no quiere lidiar con tres hombres adolescentes que seguro no sabrían cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos.</p><p>—Miya-san, gracias por recibirnos —El muchacho bonito hizo una reverencia, usando un tono monótono—. Somos Akaashi Keiji y Bokuto Koutarou, y venimos de parte de la Academia Fukurodani a presentar nuestras condolencias por los hechos ocurridos. Esperamos que pueda encontrar paz en momentos como este, y nosotros y la escuela estamos a al servicio de Inarizaki.</p><p>Atsumu no dijo nada. Jugueteó con un pedazo de venda mugrienta que se desprendía de su mano, y se negó a mirar a los ojos a los dos muchachos. El otro no dijo nada, pero supuso que seguramente sería porque era un charlatán al que habrían prohibido decir algo en caso de embarrarla. Se limitaba a pisotear sus propias agujetas mal atadas; Atsumu apreció que le regalara su silencio en vez de palabras vacías recubiertas con azúcar.</p><p>Creyó que podría acostumbrarse a todo ese circo mediático y falso, pero Atsumu estaba equivocado. Para cuando los dos chicos de Fukurodani se fueron, entraron otros dos idiotas de la Preparatoria Kamomedai. Ignoró el palabrerío del enano de pelo blanco llamado Hoshiumi Kourai, y también las palabras condescendientes de su acompañante, Hirugami Sachiro.</p><p>Una retahíla de jugadores de voleibol de las diferentes escuelas del país desfilaron por enfrente de sus cansados ojos: Nekoma, Dateko, Nohebi, Aoba Josai, Johzenji.</p><p>Para cuando entró la octava escuela, una de abrigos negros y miradas intensas, Atsumu comenzó a cansarse. Era como si estuviera completamente abstraído en otra realidad.</p><p>De hecho, desde que despertó en aquella cama de hospital ni siquiera <em>sentía</em> como si viviera en su realidad original en absoluto: tal vez su alma fue absorbida por un portal multidimensional que lo dejó en un mundo horrible y que no debería existir.</p><p>Un mundo donde Atsumu existiera y Osamu no, era definitivamente un mundo que nunca debió ser creado.</p><p>Un chico de rasgos delicados y cabello ceniciento se paró al lado de un muchacho bajito de cabello naranja. Se mostró un poco más interesado —tal vez por el hecho de que aquel color parecía como una pequeña señal de alegría y juventud en medio de los días grises.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, Miya-san —saludó el chico de cabello gris—. Mi nombre es Sugawara Koushi. Este es Hinata Shouyou. Venimos en nombre de Karasuno a presentar nuestras condolen-…</p><p>—Bien —interrumpió Atsumu con un chasquido de lengua—. Lo aprecio, bueno, no realmente, pero ya todos sabemos lo que van a decir y lo que esperan de mí. Ahorrémonos este momento, y pasemos a la siguiente escuela que ya quiero irme a mi cama. Al menos allí no tengo una panda de inútiles fingiendo saber lo que siento ahora mismo.</p><p>El llamado Sugawara dio un pequeño respingo. Atsumu quería sentirse culpable, pero no lo hacía. Supuso que los pobres chicos de Karasuno tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarle ya harto de todo ese estúpido ritual sin sentido.</p><p>Además, ¿en dónde estaba su madre? ¿Acaso no tenía interés en buscar a su hijo convaleciente, el que apenas podía caminar por su propia cuenta? Tal vez ya se había ido a casa.</p><p><em>Casa</em>. La casa de ella, ciertamente. Aquel lugar ya no era una casa para Atsumu.</p><p>Sugawara hizo una rápida e incómoda reverencia, moviendo sus manitas en un intento de buscar palabras que todos sabían que no existían para arreglar una situación que acababa de ser arruinada de esa forma por Atsumu.</p><p>Casi sentía placer por todo eso. <em>Casi</em>. Antaño hubiera disfrutado de todo eso —hasta que Osamu le dijera que era una rata insoportable y con el alma más negra que una araña.</p><p>La verdad era que Atsumu no podía sentir nada en absoluto. O nada positivo. Las drogas medicinales tenían su cerebro tan entumecido que ni siquiera podía hacer pasar las palabras por el filtro de educación y cordialidad.</p><p>O por el filtro de «<em>voy a fingir que lo que dices no me vale menos que un pepinillo en aceite</em>».</p><p>—M-Miya-san, le juro que…</p><p>—Entiendo que estés triste —intervino el muchachito de cabello naranja, y tanto Atsumu como Sugawara voltearon en shock a verle—; pero ese no es motivo para tratar a los demás.</p><p>—¡Hinata! —Sugawara masculló con horror entre dientes—. Ya cáll-…</p><p>—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Atsumu con una risa nerviosa.</p><p>Más que una risa, era en realidad una manera de sobrellevar su confusión. Pensó que Hinata se sentiría intimidado tras haberle hablado de esa forma a alguien que acababa de perder a su hermano y compañeros, pero el mocoso de cabello naranja no flaqueó ni un solo minuto.</p><p>—Que entiendo que estés triste. Y Suga y yo de verdad lo lamentamos, al igual que todas las personas que vinieron a verte. No los conozco, pero no estarían aquí si no les importara. Aunque sea solo un poco —respondió el chico—. Pero no es manera de tratar a otros. No creo que a tu hermano le hubiera gustado eso.</p><p>Toda la sangre abandonó el rostro de Sugawara en cuanto Hinata dijo su última frase. Atsumu no iba a negar que no sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho, pero no iba a darle el gusto de mostrarle que le estaba afectando.</p><p>Le dio una de esas sonrisas altaneras que tantas veces hizo tiempo atrás. De esas de costado, que destilan un poco de egocentrismo, pero que también ocultan un montón de inseguridades por debajo del brillo de sus dientes.</p><p>—¿Y cómo sabes que a Samu no le hubiera gustado eso, pequeñito? —preguntó con serenidad y de forma cantarina—. No lo conociste.</p><p>Hinata tragó saliva. Casi esperaba haberlo visto flaquear, pero no lo hizo. Apretó los puños a su costado, y mantuvo una postura firme.</p><p>—Si lo extrañas tanto como me dicen tus ojos, significa que fue una buena persona. Y una buena persona querría lo mejor para su gemelo.</p><p>El corazón de Atsumu se sintió como si cayera otra vez por un acantilado. Y giraba, giraba, giraba, pero ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba girando.</p><p>Los fogonazos oscuros de un conjunto de recuerdos a los que no podía darle forma le hicieron sentir náuseas. Hubiera deseado ser capaz de vomitar, si tan solo tuviera algo en el estómago.</p><p>Tal vez fueran las medicinas. Cada vez se volvía más y más adicto, por lo que aumentaba las dosis cuando su madre no le veía.</p><p>—¡<em>Hinata</em>! —masculló Sugawara mientras le sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo y buscaba tironear de él—. Es <em>suficiente</em>. Miya-san, de verdad, lamento muchísimo todo esto…</p><p>Atsumu levantó una mano para mandar a callar a Sugawara. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la mirada color canela de Hinata, o de sus cabellos anaranjados como un vibrante verano.</p><p>—Tú cállate —dijo al otro. Su dedo índice entonces señaló al que le hablaba—. Y tú… eres un insolente.</p><p>—Lo sé —aceptó Hinata, y aquello le tomó más por sorpresa—. Pero yo también he perdido a alguien. Mi papá murió cuando yo era más pequeño. ¡Y estaba muy enojado con absolutamente todo el mundo! ¡Trataba mal hasta a mi mamá y mi hermanita, que era entonces una bebé! Hasta que tuve un sueño… en el que mi papá me decía que no debía enojarme con el mundo… que, si lo hacía, terminaría quedándome solo para seguir torturándome… y también me dijo que…</p><p>Atsumu exhaló todo el aire que se aguantó mientras Hinata daba su ridículo discurso. ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? ¿Padres muertos que se aparecían en sueños para dar lecciones sobre cómo tratar a las personas?</p><p>¿Y por qué se sentía como si la cuerda que ataba su garganta amenazara con aflojarse solo un poco?</p><p>Aquello era estúpido, absurdo, infantil. Atsumu pestañó varias veces para alejar el líquido que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.</p><p>Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sugawara ya había arrastrado a Hinata hasta la salida. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle a Hinata <em>qué</em> era lo que su padre le había dicho también en sus sueños.</p><p>¿Por qué el padre muerto no se aparecía en sus sueños, también?</p><p>¿O por qué no se aparecía…?</p><p><em>No</em>. Pensarlo incluso le hizo sentir que una serpiente volvía a asfixiarle la tráquea. Desde que ya no estaba en casa, Atsumu rara vez soñaba cosas —y cuando lo hacía, ni siquiera tenía la suerte de poder ver su rostro una vez más.</p><p>Sí, tenía las fotos. Sí, tenía su propio reflejo. Pero aquellos eran meros recordatorios de la realidad a la que estaba obligado a transitar por su cuenta.</p><p>Una lágrima cayó encima de su vendaje sobre el puño. Hinata estaba equivocado. Atsumu no alejaba a la gente para quedarse solo porque odiaba el mundo.</p><p>Atsumu estaba solo desde que todo ocurrió.</p><p>Escuchó a la maestra anunciar a lo lejos que entraría ya la última escuela a dar sus condolencias. No estaba prestándole atención, pero cuando dos muchachos con chaquetas amarillas entraron al aula, Atsumu tuvo una serie de recuerdos en su cabeza.</p><p>No necesitaba que ellos se presentaran. Por supuesto que les recordaba.</p><p>Eran el Instituto Itachiyama.</p><p>El que les ganó el año anterior. Aquel que se robó la única chance que Atsumu tuvo de ganar un torneo nacional junto a Osamu y todo el equipo.</p><p>Más que nada reconoció —y la bilis amarga le subió por la garganta, haciéndole todavía más insoportable respirar— al muchacho de rizos negros, de mirada aburrida, un cubrebocas bajado hasta el mentón y lunares en la frente.</p><p>Era Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p><p>La gran estrella de Itachiyama, y aquel que lo persiguió en sus sueños durante meses después de la dura derrota.</p><p>Ahora se paraba allí, frente a Atsumu, de la mano de un chico que lucía mucho más amigable y con cejas chistosas. Al menos aquel chico lucía consternado de que Atsumu estuviera lanzando cascadas a propulsión a través de los ojos.</p><p>Atsumu sostuvo la mirada de Sakusa. El muchacho permanecía serio, impoluto, como si nada pudiera dañar su pulcra imagen de chico perfecto. Ni siquiera el desastre envuelto en vendas, cicatrices y mocos que era ahora Atsumu.</p><p>Quería gritarle muchas cosas. Varias de las que no era culpable, pero se sentía incapaz de aplicar el sermón del enano anaranjado en momentos así.</p><p>Casi se dejó comprar por esa fantasía, pero ahora la rabia le hacía ver puntos de colores detrás de los párpados. Osamu tampoco estaba allí para decirle que estaba sintiendo un inmaduro, o Kita para regañarlo por comportarse con mezquinamente.</p><p>—Tú… —fue todo lo que Atsumu pudo decir mientras inflaba el pecho, de forma errática, para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Le costaba llenarlos—. <em>Tú</em>…</p><p>Sakusa no dijo nada. Ni siquiera sintió la amenaza en el tono. El otro chico —al que Atsumu recordaba que respondía al nombre de Komori— permaneció detrás del de cabello negro, esperando tal vez el momento idóneo para transmitir su mensaje de pésame y salir huyendo de esa habitación tan tensa cuanto antes.</p><p>Si Atsumu no hubiera estado molido por sus emociones, las heridas o las drogas médicas, podría haberse lanzado contra Sakusa y sus profundos ojos oscuros. Le rememoraban a dos charcos de alquitrán en el que, si pisaba en falso, podrían atraparlo y dejarlo sin salida.</p><p>Era estúpido pensar eso. Atsumu ya no tenía salida.</p><p>Pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo, Sakusa hizo algo que desarmó todas sus barreras por completo.</p><p>Metió una delicada y esbelta mano en el interior de su chaqueta. Atsumu le miró con ojos desorbitados mientras sacaba un pedazo de tela, blanca y con bordados de hilo a mano, para depositar sobre el escritorio.</p><p>Tanto Atsumu como Komori observaron atónitos aquel gesto. Sakusa no se quedó para esperar una respuesta. Komori observó desde su compañero hasta el anonadado Atsumu, y dio una rápida reverencia antes de salir corriendo:</p><p>—Desde Itachiyama lamentamos mucho su pérdida, Miya-san —dijo el chico—. Mi primo Sakusa también lo hace. Espero perdone sus modales.</p><p>Luego, Komori desapareció. Atsumu se quedó completamente solo.</p><p>Solo, con su alma y un pequeño pañuelo bordado y tan blanco como una nube. Sujetó la tela con dedos temblorosos; solo para descubrir que olía a un suave aceite esencial de lavanda.</p><p>El aroma tan cálido y la suavidad de los hilos le recordaron al cosquilleo que siempre sentía cuando Osamu y Kita se metían en la cocina para preparar una cena que alcanzara para todo el equipo, mientras el resto se lanzaba a una carrera mortal en Mario Kart sobre el sofá de la sala de la familia de Suna.</p><p>Le recordó el pequeño sentimiento de sentirse apreciado y validado, de alguna forma. Ni siquiera podía entenderlo por qué.</p><p>No supo si la maestra se olvidó de él, o si tan solo decidió darle su espacio. Pero allí, completamente solo con su alma y un pañuelo bordado, Atsumu enterró el rostro entre sus manos y la tela para ponerse a llorar silenciosa, pero desconsoladamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pueden putear en la caja de comentarios, aprecio cualquier tipo de mensaje que puedan dejar sobre esto dsjfdsnj y vendrán cosas peores dijo la biblia, ah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Otro fanart buenísimo que ilustra el final de este capítulo. Pueden encontrarlo por acá: https://twitter.com/DaiDrws/status/1323397077146193920?s=20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝<em>Corre, niño, corre,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>este mundo no está hecho para ti.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Corre, niño, corre,</em>
</p>
<p><em>que están intentando atraparte</em>❞</p>
<p>
  <b>Run Boy Run — Woodkid</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando las cosas no podrían haber ido peor de lo que iban —y Atsumu no podía pensar en ninguna clase de infierno más doloroso que el de su nuevo día a día—, su madre apareció en la cocina una mañana mientras desayunaba, con una noticia que pisoteó todos los pedazos rotos de su mundo ya aniquilado:</p>
<p>—Me voy a ir con tu tía a su casa en la playa durante un tiempo —comunicó la mujer de repente.</p>
<p>El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. La tostada con queso que estaba engullendo —después de que el día de ayer tuviera unas horas tan dolorosas a causa de la fallida rehabilitación y su mente torturándolo, al punto de que no fue capaz de probar bocado.</p>
<p>No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. <em>Me</em> voy con tu tía. Nunca un <em>nos</em> vamos con tu tía.</p>
<p>Ya no había plurales en la vida de Atsumu. Solo un triste y único tiempo en singular. Supuso que tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida.</p>
<p>No miraba a Atsumu a los ojos, y no pareció importarle que la tostada de su hijo salpicara dentro del café por la sorpresa. Su hijo parpadeaba, confuso.</p>
<p>—Necesito estar a solas. Esta casa me está matando.</p>
<p>Atsumu se quedó en un incómodo silencio. Observó los restos de su tostada deshaciéndose dentro del espumoso café, y contuvo el aliento mientras contaba hasta diez para no estallar frente a su madre. ¿De qué le había servido las veces anteriores?</p>
<p>—No puedo caminar a través de estas paredes sin pensar en… —Las palabras murieron en la boca de su madre, y ella bajó la cabeza mientras se mordía la lengua y tragaba las lágrimas amargas—. Espero que puedas comprender mi decisión, Atsumu.</p>
<p>Si Osamu estuviera con él, le diría que era lo mejor. No tendría que soportar a nadie más tocándole las pelotas —exactamente como le gustaba a Atsumu, por mucho de que a él le encantara molestar a la gente.</p>
<p>Pero, claro, si Osamu estuviera allí, aquella conversación ni siquiera tendría lugar.</p>
<p>Si Osamu siguiera a su lado, la casa tendría algo más de ánimos y vida. Por muy silencioso que su hermano fuera, su presencia siempre pisaba fuerte; y el hogar se llenaba de los rastros que dejaba su paso allí por donde andaba.</p>
<p>El olor a una deliciosa comida casera, la ropa sucia que no se dignaba a levantar, las etiquetas para la comida, la música vieja que tanto le encantaba filtrándose por debajo de su puerta.</p>
<p>Era increíble pensar lo mucho que Osamu estaba presente cada segundo de su vida. Incluso cuando no estaba frente a sus ojos, él seguía allí. No había nada que no llevara su recuerdo.</p>
<p>Atsumu quería enojarse con su madre, pese a todo. Pero ya ni siquiera tenía la fuerza mental para hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Lo que sea —se encogió los hombros, y hundió la cucharilla en el café para sacar la tostada mojada—. Solo deja dinero cuando te vayas.</p>
<p>La nariz de su madre aleteó por la furia y el desinterés de Atsumu, que ya no podía verla a los ojos con nada más que un par de irises carentes de brillo o cualquier emoción humana. Él no sabía qué pretendía esa mujer de él, y tampoco quería saberlo.</p>
<p>—Está bien —contestó su madre; y su tono fue crudo y mordaz—. Supongo que no podía pretender que dijeras otra cosa.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres que te haga una fiesta de despedida? —Atsumu dejó escapar una amarga carcajada de su garganta, pero no estaba divertido en absoluto—. Deja que llamo a todos nuestros seres queridos para que vengan.</p>
<p>Sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero poca importancia tenía todo eso. Su madre lucía hecha una furia. Estaba seguro que podría haberlo abofeteado de nuevo, y quizá lo estaba esperando.</p>
<p>De esa forma podría sentir algún dolor que no fuera el de sus cicatrices, externas e internas, que no dejaban de sangrar y se negaban a cerrarse.</p>
<p>—No todos estamos hechos de piedra —agregó ella con amargura—. Yo también necesito un tiempo para hacer mi duelo, Atsumu.</p>
<p>—Te dije que está bien —gruñó Atsumu, y por fin se atrevió a dedicarle una mirada severa. La cucharilla se hubiera roto bajo su agarre si no fuera de metal—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, mamá.</p>
<p>¿Era <em>ella</em> la que necesitaba un tiempo? ¿Dejaba a su único hijo, el único miembro de su familia que quedaba en pie, solo y a merced del derrumbe?</p>
<p>Si Osamu estuviera allí, seguramente tendría razón como siempre lo hacía.</p>
<p>Atsumu estaría mejor sin ella.</p>
<p>Cuando su madre ya no dijo nada y abandonó la cocina, Atsumu continuó revolviendo un café ya frío y cubierto de restos de una gomosa tostada que era ya insalvable. Osamu se la podría haber comido, tal vez.</p>
<p>Esa misma tarde, Hana Miya abandonó el apartamento con una pesada maleta que le daba a entender que no planeaba volver pronto. Cuando se acercó para saludar a Atsumu y este la ignoró, ella no insistió.</p>
<p>La casa se sintió increíblemente grande cuando su madre destrabó el pestillo de la puerta y le dejó solo.</p>
<p>Pero Atsumu llevaba ya un tiempo sintiéndose tan solo e incompleto que ninguna soledad podía ser peor que la que había en el interior de su alma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le tomó casi cuarenta y ocho horas levantarse a comer y beber algo desde que su madre abandonó el apartamento. Antes, Atsumu podría haber sido acusado de morir de inanición por ser un flojo de mierda que no sabía cuidarse solo —la verdad era que, en su vida actual, poco le importaba si se alimentaba o no.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera recordaba tener hambre o sed o ganas de ir al baño. Se la pasaba durmiendo, y se levantaba tan abatido y somnoliento que solo podía volver a echarse a dormir en un intento de recuperarse. La única cosa que cargaba siempre en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama era el pañuelo que Sakusa Kiyoomi le entregó durante el homenaje en Inarizaki.</p>
<p>La verdad era que su mente regresaba cada a tanto a Sakusa y su extraño acto de <em>caridad</em>. O lo que fuera que eso fue. Cuando Atsumu se encontraba emocionalmente agotado de recordar a su hermano y sus compañeros, buscaba darle vueltas al asunto del pañuelo como un intento de distracción.</p>
<p>Cada tanto se encontraba apreciando la superficie blanca de la tela que no fue capaz de utilizar. Era delicado, traslúcido, casi etéreo. Tenía bordado en una esquina las letras S.K. en cursiva.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto —sonreía Atsumu de costado—, el señorito pomposo y perfecto tenía que ser dueño de un pañuelo bordado a mano.</p>
<p>Pero el pañuelo no era suficiente para distraerle todas las horas. De hecho, solo servía por escasos segundos hasta que la realidad golpeaba de nuevo.</p>
<p>El psiquiatra le había enviado una receta de algo llamado <em>sertralina</em>, lo cual Atsumu no sabía qué era —ni tampoco le interesaba—; solo sabía que lo alborotaba tan fuerte que se preguntaba si en realidad no tendría efectos totalmente opuestos a un antidepresivo.</p>
<p>—Qué día más largo —masculló de mala gana cuando descubrió en el reloj de pared que todavía eran las dos de la tarde—. ¿Por qué mierda no corren las horas?</p>
<p>Antes, Atsumu era un esclavo del futuro. Se la pasaba deseando con ansiedad que pasaran los días hasta que alcanzara la cima, pero ahora solo podía pensar en que quería que el tiempo transcurriera solo para ya no tener que estar ocupando aire en el mundo.</p>
<p>Trató de ver algunos videos en el ordenador sobre ejercicios para su brazo herido. Craso error, ya que acabó siseando cada vez que intentaba mover los músculos como antes.</p>
<p>¿Podría volver a levantar una pelota en ese estado? ¿Con músculos y huesos tan destrozados que le hacían chillar de dolor en lo más profundo de su garganta?</p>
<p>La realidad le golpeó entonces —no tenía sentido pensar en esas cosas.</p>
<p>Atsumu ya no tenía un equipo. ¿Con quién diablos pensaba que podría jugar?</p>
<p>Las cosas ya no se sentían tan divertidas si Osamu no formaba parte de ellas. ¿Cómo podían ser los imbatibles gemelos Miya si ahora quedaba uno solo de ellos?</p>
<p>Pensar en todo eso le daba ganas de abrir la ducha de agua congelada y meterse desnudo debajo de ella para que las gotas se clavaran como agujas sobre su piel. O de apoyar la palma desnuda de la mano sobre la estufa encendida en la cocina. Cualquier cosa que le provocara un agudo dolor que fuera capaz de apagar todo lo malo que sentía en su corazón.</p>
<p>No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero se encontró gravitando hacia el cuarto del fondo del apartamento: aquel que utilizaban como cuarto para los viejos trastes, los cuales eran muchos, considerando que su padre era un fanático empedernido de los libros y que tenían dos hijos que hacían berrinche por juguetes cada cinco minutos.</p>
<p>Atsumu tragó saliva mientras sus dedos rozaban la superficie metálica del pomo. Estaba fría, muy fría. Pero el tacto no estaba mal, ni tampoco se sentía incorrecto dentro del ambiente de toda la casa.</p>
<p>Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose en soledad que el frío empezaba a sentirse como si ya fuera parte de él.</p>
<p>—Okay —Atsumu carraspeó para aclarar su cerrada garganta—, son solo viejos objetos y basura que a la que nadie le prestaba atención. No te puede hacerte daño…</p>
<p>Y tuvo razón. O eso pensó al principio —porque cuando abrió la puerta del lugar, Atsumu solo pudo toser y estornudar por culpa de las capas de polvo y mugre acumulada durante años. El olor a cosas viejas no estaba ayudando en absoluto.</p>
<p>Solo había una vieja bombilla de luz cálida que colgaba siniestramente de un techo más bajo que en el resto de habitaciones. Atsumu tiró de la palanca para encenderla.</p>
<p>El lugar no era muy nostálgico ni tampoco interesante —solo eran pilas de cajas rotuladas y llenas de suciedad, viejos electrodomésticos, y muchos estantes con libros de pasta dura que llevaban el nombre de viejos autores japoneses. Recordaba a Hana regañar a su marido bastante seguido por volver cada fin de semana con al menos tres libros nuevos bajo el brazo.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera los leía todos. Atsumu estaba seguro que su padre no tuvo tiempo de leer ni la mitad de todas esas cosas. Pero a su padre le hacía feliz.</p>
<p>—Ya habrá momento para leerlos, Tsumu, Samu —reía su padre cada vez que los gemelos preguntaban por la historia de cada libro en particular, y luego les desordenaba los cabellos oscuros—. Algún día tendré más tiempo, y leeré todas las historias del mundo.</p>
<p><em>Bueno</em>, se dijo en su interior, <em>claramente no tuviste ese tiempo.</em></p>
<p>Osamu tampoco lo tuvo. Atsumu, por momentos, se encontraba deseando lo mismo.</p>
<p>Supuso que era lo justo. Continuar respirando se sentía como si tuviera algo que no le pertenecía —llegaron juntos al mundo, tomados de la mano, y ahora no le parecía correcto ser el único que no estaba pudriéndose en una tumba en el panteón familiar.</p>
<p>Inspiró fuerte por la boca para no perder los estribos. No sabía si era la ansiedad, la depresión, la medicina, o las costillas rotas, pero cada vez era más difícil respirar hondo y llenar los pulmones de aire. Aquello le desesperaba cada vez más.</p>
<p>Atsumu anduvo a través de las cajas, observando las rotulaciones con cuidado: «ropa de invierno de Hana», «ropa de verano de Hana», «pertenencias de la abuela», «álbumes de fotos» de cuando sus padres eran jóvenes, «medallas», «libros escolares», y muchas otras más que no le interesaban en absoluto.</p>
<p>Hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la que estaba buscando sin darse cuenta.</p>
<p>«Gemelos: 1 a 6 años».</p>
<p>Atsumu dudó un momento antes de acercarse arrastrando los pies. Sus dedos rozaron la superficie llena de polvo. Tuvo que soplarlo para quitársela, y una inmensa ola de motas de suciedad salió despedida mientras se arremolinaba con el resto de los ácaros de la habitación.</p>
<p>En cuanto abrió las dos tapas sintió el olor a humedad y a encierro. Tuvo que arrugar la nariz, pero se lo aguantó en cuanto su mirada comenzó a encontrar cosas que despertaron viejos recuerdos que no salía tener presentes.</p>
<p>Lo que se encontraba más arriba eran dos pequeños pijamas con colas y orejas de ositos color café. Atsumu recordaba detestar aquellos pijamas, a Osamu no le molestaban tanto; pero a su madre le encantaba enfundarlos en ellos cuando tenían cuatro años para obligarlos a tomarse fotos.</p>
<p>Cada uno de los pijamas tenía bordada una vocal en el costado izquierdo del pecho —una A para Atsumu, y una O para Osamu. No recordaba que su madre fuera tan dedicada en todos esos detalles, pero Hana había sido una persona diferente antes de que falleciera su marido.</p>
<p>Levantó los dos viejos pedazos de tela, con agujero en la entrepierna de tanto que correteaban y también con mugre pegada sobre la planta del pie. Apoyó uno sobre cada rodilla, y se encontró sintiendo queriéndose morir cuando su mano se apoyó sobre la parte que cubría el estómago del pijama de Osamu, un solo dedo amenazando con tocar la letra O.</p>
<p>Podía cubrir casi toda la extensión con una sola mano. ¿Alguna vez habían sido tan pequeños?</p>
<p>Intentaba recordar a un Osamu diminuto entrando en el hueco de su brazo actual. Siempre le había visto como a alguien enorme —su hermano tenía más espalda, y también mucha más fuerza bruta que Atsumu. Pero pensar que alguna vez también fue un pequeño que usaba pijamas con orejas de osito…</p>
<p>Atsumu tuvo que apartarlos antes de colapsar.</p>
<p>Siguió rebuscando adentro de las cajas. Encontró muchas fotografías estúpidas de los dos, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al desactivar cada recuerdo correspondiente a las mismas. La más divertida de ellas era una de los dos encima de un pony a los seis años, con Osamu levantando dos dedos a la cámara y Atsumu con la lengua hacia fuera.</p>
<p>Fue tomada diez segundos antes de que Osamu lo empujara luego de que Atsumu le pasara la lengua por la oreja para molestarlo —debido a que se encontraba sentado detrás—, y su hermano no tuvo ningún reparo en apoyarle la mano sobre el pecho y tirarlo de la montura sobre el barro.</p>
<p>Osamu estuvo castigado sin postre durante dos semanas. Atsumu disfrutó de comerse todos los flanes en su cara.</p>
<p>—Siempre fue un hermano mayor de mierda, ¿eh, Samu? —preguntó Atsumu hacia la fotografía; sonreía nostálgicamente—. No es como si tú hubieras sido muy amable, tampoco…</p>
<p>Depositó el viejo portarretratos junto a los pijamas de ositos, en donde fue apilando poco a poco toda la chatarra que encontraba: el diario íntimo de Atsumu en donde hablaba sobre las chicas guapas del salón, su primera pelota de voleibol totalmente pinchada y desinflada, la vieja gorra negra y gastada de su abuelo de la que Osamu no se separaba…</p>
<p>Muchas, muchas fotografías… las cuales eran terriblemente dolorosas de observar…</p>
<p>La caja era tan grande y honda que Atsumu tuvo que arrodillarse para poder meter el brazo hasta el fondo, pero se sorprendió cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un objeto suave, esponjoso y hecho de tela.</p>
<p>El corazón se le desbocó cuando lo apretó con la mano y tiró de él hasta la superficie. Aunque estaba tan sucio que podría haber pasado por negro en vez de naranja, por supuesto que Atsumu podía reconocer aquellas orejas y nariz puntiaguda.</p>
<p>—Señor Murakami —se encontró diciendo hacia el zorro de peluche entre sus dedos—. Pensé que esta cosa ya no existía.</p>
<p>El viejo zorro de peluche le miró con sus ojos negros y de plástico. Atsumu lo apretó para comprobar que seguía siendo tan suave como recordaba, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando un pedazo de relleno amenazó con escaparse de un descosido a su costado.</p>
<p>El <em>Señor Murakami</em> —llamado así porque cuando se lo regalaron, su padre pasaba por una fase de comprar todos los libros del autor japonés del mismo nombre— era en realidad un zorro que se regaló en conjunto a otro igualito a los gemelos Miya durante un cumpleaños.</p>
<p>Su abuela se los dio cuando cumplieron los seis años. Uno para cada uno, porque ninguno de los gemelos conocía la palabra compartir. Eran peluches exactamente iguales, con los mismos ojos negros de plástico y pelaje naranja tan suave que deseabas frotar tu cara en él.</p>
<p>Cada gemelo amaba a su peluche y no los soltaban ni para dormir.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, al mes siguiente, durante un día que fueron al río a pescar cangrejos con una botella cortada y Atsumu hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de su madre: que no llevara al zorro o podría perderlo por ahí.</p>
<p>Osamu le hizo caso, pero Atsumu era conocido por ser el hijo que más dolores de cabeza traía. Y también porque siempre quería demostrar que tenía la razón.</p>
<p>Por supuesto no la tuvo.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera supo en qué momento el zorro de peluche se desprendió de su cinturón cuando estaban metidos en el río hasta las rodillas. Solo lo supo cuando notó una cosa naranja brillando bajo el sol entre las aguas y ya a varios metros de distancia.</p>
<p>Atsumu y Osamu intentaron atraparlo pese a que la corriente era muy fuerte. Su hermano incluso casi se ahogó, y Atsumu no dejó de lloriquear toda la tarde.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, Hana puso el grito en el cielo cuando llegaron empapados a la casa, cubiertos de barro y sin el condenado zorro. Pero Atsumu estaba tan indignado que se puso a discutir con ella, y la discusión se puso tan acalorada que su padre tuvo que intervenir en la contienda.</p>
<p>—¿Y si comparten el peluche de Samu? —propuso su padre con una sonrisa—. Pueden turnarse para dormir con él.</p>
<p>—¡No! —intervino Osamu, quien ya se había alterado ante la propuesta—. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Señor Murakami es mío! ¡Que Tsumu se vaya al diablo por descuidado!</p>
<p>—¡Osamu! —regañó su madre—. ¡Esa boca!</p>
<p>Al final, terminaron discutiendo entre los cuatro sobre qué hacer a continuación. Y fue una suerte para Atsumu que siempre se salía con la suya —su madre obligó a Osamu a compartir el condenado zorro de peluche con su hermano.</p>
<p>Atsumu todavía extrañaba al suyo, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera feliz. Era divertido poder ganar a Osamu en algo, fuera lo que fuera.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, el zorro restante también trajo dolores de cabeza. Se peleaban tan a menudo por él que acabaron descosiendo algunos costados en varias ocasiones. Sin mencionar los manotazos que se daban al otro para ser el ganador.</p>
<p>Además, durante cada noche que le tocaba a Osamu dormir con el Señor Murakami, Atsumu se escabullía para robárselo y ser quien pudiera abrazarse al peluche. La mayoría de las veces se levantaba temprano para devolverlo a los brazos de Osamu antes de que despertara.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Atsumu se llenaron de lágrimas, pero nunca dejó de sonreír con labios temblorosos. Trataba de imaginarse a su hermano menor aferrándose a aquel peluche contra su pecho, sintiéndose seguro porque se encontraba a su lado.</p>
<p>—Perdóname, Samu —dijo con la voz ya rota—. Debí dejarte dormir más tiempo con él. Debí permitirte que lo tuvieras todas las noches.</p>
<p>Atsumu se encontró hiperventilando sin darse cuenta. Su corazón latía fuerte y pesado, y su visión se tornaba borrosa mientras más segundos miraba a los ojos oscuros del zorro que actuaban como un espejo de su alma.</p>
<p>Estaba mirando su propio reflejo. De forma casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaban sus rasgos y esa mirada que se negaba a enfrentar. No estaba listo.</p>
<p>Se encontró enloqueciendo al darse cuenta de su error. Atsumu apartó al zorro de su campo de visión en cuanto pudo, y dio un salto para levantarse mientras se alejaba con la mano libre tironeando de sus mechones hasta que sintió las uñas clavándose en su cuero cabelludo.</p>
<p>—No —habló Atsumu entre los hipidos y erráticas respiraciones que lo ponían más nervioso—. No, no, no.</p>
<p>A los trompicones salió del cuarto de los trastos con la cola del zorro apretada entre sus garras. Atsumu ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que iba a su dormitorio, sino que atravesó el pasillo como un relámpago hasta que alcanzó la puerta que perteneció alguna vez a Osamu.</p>
<p>Girar el pomo tan rápido y meterse de lleno, mientras el olor de la humedad en su nariz era reemplazado por el perfume que compraba su gemelo, le alteró todavía más los sentidos al punto que sintió que podría enloquecer.</p>
<p>La cama estaba todavía desordenada de la última vez que Osamu durmió en ella. Nunca la tendía, porque lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo considerando que volvería a dormir en la noche.</p>
<p>La ropa todavía colgaba de la silla del escritorio. La chaqueta del Inarizaki caía lánguida con una manga tocando el suelo, y el uniforme se encontraba planchado para ser usado el lunes siguiente.</p>
<p>Un lunes en el que nunca regresó.</p>
<p>Atsumu se cayó de rodillas sobre el duro y frío piso de mármol. Sus huesos se quejaron al instante, pero su cuerpo entero ya no podía reaccionar de la misma forma al dolor. No cuando sentía otro que le devoraba cada sistema y cada célula como un parásito carnívoro.</p>
<p>Se arrastró hasta la cama, en donde arrojó el zorro cuando descubrió un trozo de tela negra arrugado a los pies de la misma.</p>
<p>Era el jersey negro con el número once en su espalda. El uniforme del equipo de voleibol masculino de Inarizaki.</p>
<p>Atsumu pegó la nariz y los ojos recubiertos en lágrimas mientras intentaba percibir el perfume de Osamu en la tela. Su corazón sintió una efímera paz cuando descubrió que todavía no se desvaneció por completo.</p>
<p>Nunca se había quitado tan rápido su propia camiseta para ponerse la que perteneció a Osamu en otro momento. <em>Perteneció</em>.</p>
<p>Porque su hermano ya no estaba allí para reclamarle que tomaba sus cosas sin permiso.</p>
<p>Más de una vez Atsumu se había metido en aquel dormitorio para robar ropa a su hermano. Las usaba generalmente en citas. Nunca sintió nada extraño al ponerse algo de Osamu —era casi como vestirse con sus propias pertenencias. Todo lo que era de Osamu era suyo, y todo lo suyo era de Osamu.</p>
<p>Ahora era distinto. Era la primera vez que Atsumu sentía como si <em>de verdad</em> se pusiera algo que no le pertenecía ni lo haría jamás —pero qué bien se sentía la forma en que la tela se pegaba contra su piel como si fuera un incómodo abrazo de gemelos después de una ridícula pelea.</p>
<p>Podía fingir que era Osamu pasando sus anchos brazos alrededor de Atsumu. Ellos no se abrazaban seguido —no de esa forma cariñosa y llena de afecto, sino más bien eran abrazos cortos, fraternales, con algún golpecito incluido.</p>
<p>¿De cuántas cosas podía arrepentirse Atsumu antes de volverse loco?</p>
<p>Sus pies se movieron por sí solos hasta la cama. Se acomodó sobre el viejo colchón que tenía un hueco ligeramente más hundido sobre el costado en que Osamu siempre descansaba. Recargó la cabeza en la suave almohada de plumas. Arropó su propio cuerpo con las frías sábanas, y sus brazos cerraron contra su pecho al zorro de peluche que ahora descansaba sobre la impresión del número once sobre la tela.</p>
<p>Pensó que conciliar el sueño sería imposible. No podría hacerlo cuando había tanto de Osamu en el ambiente, pensando que sus sentidos no querrían perderse ni un segundo de embeberse de todo lo que quedaba de él.</p>
<p>Pero fue absolutamente lo contrario.</p>
<p>Atsumu cerró los ojos mientras se agazapaba más entre las sábanas con el perfume de su hermano. Y, aunque no dejó de derramar gruesas lágrimas que parecían no tener un fin, cayó presa del sueño con una paz que no sentía hace lo que percibía como una eternidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu abrió los ojos otra vez después de su primera pesadilla desde que Osamu murió.</p>
<p>O, al menos, la primera pesadilla que podía recordar con tanta lucidez.</p>
<p>Su corazón martilleaba violentamente en su pecho, y le hacía doler las costillas todavía heridas. Despertó empapado en su propio sudor, pero todavía oliendo al fantasma del perfume de Osamu sobre las sábanas que durmió quién sabía cuántas horas.</p>
<p>—Maldita sea —masculló Atsumu entre dientes tras sentarse de un golpe. La cabeza le dio vueltas—, esto es una completa y puta mierda.</p>
<p>Trató de calmar sus latidos y también a la errática respiración que sus pulmones se sentían presas, pero no fue capaz de conseguirlo. Atrajo las rodillas contra el pecho para hundir la cabeza entre ellas. Abatido.</p>
<p>En su sueño —era una pesadilla, en realidad, pero cualquier cosa que le permitiera ver la cara de Osamu otra vez era un sueño; no importa lo horrible que pudiera ser—, Osamu le llamaba desde el otro lado de un inmenso muro de cristal que los separaba.</p>
<p>Atsumu estaba lejos, y corría hasta él. Corría y corría, incluso si había agua en lugar de piso y le inundaban primero los tobillos, las rodillas, la cintura, hasta que acababa a la altura de su cuello cuando al fin alcanzaba el cristal.</p>
<p>Él llegaba hasta Osamu, pero resultaba ser que no estaba solo —todo Inarizaki le acompañaban a sus espaldas, y le miraban con grandes ojos escrutadores y brillantes como los de un zorro cazador a medianoche.</p>
<p>Atsumu golpeaba contra el cristal. Lo azotaba con sus puños hasta que le sangraban como esa vez que reventó el espejo del baño, con la diferencia de que este no se rompía.</p>
<p>Pero el agua seguía subiendo y subiendo, y le tapaban poco a poco la boca y la nariz para comenzar a hundirlo. Se ahogaba. Atsumu sentía los pulmones colapsados de agua que se teñía de rojo de repente, y le imposibilitaban ver a esa pared de cristal que lo separaba de su gemelo y sus amigos.</p>
<p>Entonces, Atsumu despertó.</p>
<p>—Es un sueño —Atsumu tragó saliva, y sonrió para calmarse—. Una pesadilla. Ellos están muertos. No es como si pudieras volver a perderlos…</p>
<p>Decidió que se despejaría con un vaso de refresco. No quería pensar en agua en ese momento, y deseaba algo que relajara sus sentidos. Atsumu enganchó al machacado zorro de peluche contra su brazo para disponerse a levantarse de la cama…</p>
<p>Pero sus pies tocaron una extraña sustancia.</p>
<p>Sus calcetines se empaparon de repente y sus pies sintieron gelidez.</p>
<p>Para cuando Atsumu miró abajo, se encontró con que el piso estaba lleno de una fina capa de agua que entraba desde las rendijas de la puerta.</p>
<p>Sintió que el cuerpo entero le temblaba y sus sentidos de supervivencia se activaban. <em>No</em>. Aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad…</p>
<p>No podía haber agua exactamente como en su sueño.</p>
<p>Atsumu no sería tragado por el agua y la sangre. Tenía que ser todo un error.</p>
<p>Posiblemente fuera una fuga en alguna parte de la casa o una falla general del edificio. Atsumu intentó convencerse de que escuchaba el eco del agua correr en alguna parte para calmar a todos sus nervios —y tuvo razón cuando abrió la puerta.</p>
<p>Había agua corriendo en alguna parte. Pero era peor de lo que esperaba.</p>
<p>—Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma…</p>
<p>Tanteó con cuidado para encender alguna luz, pero al parecer no había electricidad aquella noche. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento se hizo tan tarde; el silencio del edificio y el mundo sumado a las penumbras de la noche le indicaban que serían altas horas de la madrugada.</p>
<p>Y su casa estaba completamente inundada.</p>
<p>No había una sola superficie del suelo que no tuviera agua pulcra que corría bajo sus pies, aumentando su cantidad a medida que se alejaba del dormitorio de Osamu. Ya le estaban rozando el dobladillo de su pantalón de pijama.</p>
<p>Intentó guiarse del ruido de agua corriendo. Se escuchaba lejos, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para creer que no era en su casa. Comprobó en los baños, pero ninguno de los dos tenía una fuga y sus grifos estaban perfectamente cerrados.</p>
<p>Debía estar en la cocina.</p>
<p>—Tranquilo, Tsumu —se dijo para calmarse; se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba usando el apodo que Osamu usaba para él—. Es solo una fuga. Cerraste mal el grifo de la cocina porque eres un idiota. O la garrafa de agua. No es nada anormal.</p>
<p>Pero por supuesto que tampoco era <em>normal</em> todo aquello. El agua en los edificios venía de un tanque, y si llevaba abierta desde la siesta en que Atsumu cayó dormido ya debería haberse agotado.</p>
<p>Su apartamento parecía un verdadero riachuelo.</p>
<p>Atsumu se movió en medio de la oscuridad. Las campanadas en la lejanía le indicaron que apenas estaría marcando la medianoche —aquello tampoco le hacía sentir muy tranquilo.</p>
<p>El agua en la sala le alcanzaba hasta los tobillos.</p>
<p>Su corazón podría haber explotado en ese momento.</p>
<p>—<em>Dioses</em> —masculló Atsumu entre dientes, indignado—. ¡Estoy harto de toda esta mierd-…!</p>
<p>En algún instante en medio de su furia, su pie trastabilló a causa del agua y el calcetín empapado. Atsumu iba a darse de bruces contra el agua, por lo que se sujetó de lo primero que encontró a mano para mantener el equilibrio.</p>
<p>Era un pedazo de tela. Tiró de ella y cayeron juntos hasta el inmenso charco de agua que había empezado a correr con más furia.</p>
<p>El dolor zumbó desde su coxis por el resto del cuerpo. Todavía no se encontraba en sus máximas capacidades, y es que sus huesos no acababan de sanar del golpe que provocó el accidente.</p>
<p>Masculló por el suplicio que pasaba su cuerpo en ese momento. Se arrojó directamente al agua para apoyar la espalda en el suelo; resignado, harto, sin importarle que empapó su cabello y el jersey de Osamu.</p>
<p>El zorro de peluche también estaba salpicado de agua. Pero con la mugre que cargaba encima —años de manos apelmazadas y sucias de los gemelos apretándolo contra sus cuerpos, jugando con él en la tierra, y también el paso del tiempo que añejó la tela— no le vendría nada malo.</p>
<p>Luego de un momento de derrota y tras volver a sentarse, ahora chorreando agua, Atsumu se preguntó de qué diablos se había sujetado. Tal vez fuera una cortina…</p>
<p>Pero el cristal al otro lado de la tela no había sido una ventana.</p>
<p>Era el espejo de la sala.</p>
<p>Atsumu entró en pánico. Había tapado aquel espejo incluso cuando Hana todavía estaba en casa, y tuvo la decencia de no destaparlo —no quería enfrentarse a ninguna superficie que reflejara en lo que sea que Atsumu se estaba convirtiendo.</p>
<p>No quería conocer lo que sería después de Osamu.</p>
<p>Pero cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, Atsumu no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la silueta que le devolvía la mirada al otro lado del espejo. A medida que pudo observar mejor, fue notando más y más cosas que no sabía que estaban allí.</p>
<p>Sus ojos lucían fríos y agotados, inyectados en sangre y revestidos por bolsas violáceas de piel. Una punzante cicatriz, con la sutura ya extirpada, le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda a lo largo de, al menos, ocho centímetros.</p>
<p>Ya no había cabello rubio más que un par de puntas decoloradas que morían bajo cascadas de hebras azabaches. Atsumu no recordaba la última vez que llevó el pelo negro.</p>
<p>Hipnóticamente reptó hacia el espejo. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar embelesado a la figura demacrada al otro lado, pero no era por lamentarse en lo que se había convertido.</p>
<p>Era porque, cada vez que la miraba más de cerca, casi podía ver a Osamu en aquellos rasgos.</p>
<p>Él sabía que los dos eran iguales más que por unas leves diferencias. Eran gemelos. Obviamente.</p>
<p><em>Fueron</em> gemelos.</p>
<p>Pero en la penumbra de la medianoche y con un corazón roto que se desesperaba por encontrar algún pegamento que lo dejara como antes —aunque <em>nunca</em> volvería a estar como antes; nada que se rompiera tan catastróficamente volvía a ser lo mismo, incluso si pegaba las partes—, le era casi imposible encontrar diferencias entre el chico que le miraba a través del espejo y el que ahora descansaba eternamente.</p>
<p>—¿Samu? —preguntó Atsumu poniéndose de pie—. Samu, ¿puedes verme? En donde sea que ahora estés… solo quiero saber que <em>estás</em> y no que dejaste de existir en todos los confines del universo…</p>
<p>No obtuvo respuesta. Por muy oscuro que estuviera y por mucho que pudiera confundirse, el que estaba al otro lado del espejo seguía siendo Atsumu; y no solo Atsumu.</p>
<p>Era el Atsumu roto, cansado, descuidado.</p>
<p>Osamu no estaba en ningún confín del universo. Por supuesto que no.</p>
<p>La única manera de que Osamu no viniera a dejarle una señal en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad era que <em>de verdad</em> no existiera más. Ni en carne, ni en espíritu, ni en memoria, ni en polvo de estrellas o lo que sea en se convertían los muertos.</p>
<p>Samu de verdad ya no estaba.</p>
<p>Atsumu sintió que el nudo en la garganta de verdad ya no le dejaría respirar. Tembló sobre su propio eje, y ya no supo si el agua era de las gotas que escurrían por su ahora oscuro pelo o por las lágrimas salidas que ya no era capaz de contener como si fuera un niño pequeño, solitario y asustado.</p>
<p>—S-Samu, perdóname —Atsumu se tragó la amargura, pero el nudo se lo estaba imposibilitando—. Perdóname por todas las cosas que no hice. Perdóname por no poder recordar lo que ocurrió…</p>
<p>La mancha negra en su cabeza acerca del fatídico día comenzaba a desesperarle cada vez más. Atsumu <em>necesitaba</em> recordar lo que ocurrió.</p>
<p>¿Por qué mierda no podía recordar?</p>
<p>¿Por qué le habían arrancado la última imagen de su hermano estando vivo?</p>
<p>—Perdóname por ser el que está aquí, ahora —continuó—. Samu, te juro que… te juro que si pudiera… si yo pudiera decirte una última cosa… sería que…</p>
<p>Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta tras soltar un grito ahogado, pero no lo fueron por los nervios.</p>
<p>El espejo comenzó a centellear como si tuviera luz y vida propia.</p>
<p>Eso era todo. Atsumu estaba al borde de enloquecer. O esto era otra pesadilla.</p>
<p>Por muy real que pudiera sentirse. El frío del agua entre sus pies, su corazón palpitando, las lágrimas en sus mejillas…</p>
<p>Y también el nuevo reflejo que le devolvió la mirada al otro lado de la superficie del espejo.</p>
<p>Atsumu se quedó anonadado. Se frotó los ojos con la mano que no apretaba el zorro de peluche contra el pecho, pero nada cambió.</p>
<p>—¿Samu?</p>
<p>Eso fue todo lo que su ya rota voz le permitió murmurar. Porque, al otro lado del espejo, la imagen de Osamu le observaba: silencioso, impasible, fugaz.</p>
<p>Pero no podía estar equivocándose. ¡Era <em>de verdad</em> Osamu!</p>
<p>Los mismos ojos grises y cansados, el cabello plateado —del cual corría un hilillo de sangre desde la frente— que se partía en el lado opuesto del suyo. Como si siempre hubieran sido el espejo del otro.</p>
<p>Atsumu se acercó. Estaban vestidos iguales con el mismo jersey del número once —y aquello fue la primera pauta que solo podía estarse imaginando esa locura.</p>
<p>Solo existía <em>un</em> jersey con el número once de Inarizaki. Y lo estaba usando Atsumu. Y era el que estaba vivo de los dos, por mucho que esa afirmación podría pesarle.</p>
<p>—Samu —repitió con voz trémula—. Samu, ¿en serio eres tú?</p>
<p>Osamu no le respondió con palabras, pero sí parpadeó para demostrar que no era solo un espejismo. Levantó sus largos dedos y los apoyó del otro lado del cristal.</p>
<p>Casi invitando a Atsumu a que apoyara la mano contra la superficie. Era lo más cerca que estarían de tocarse…</p>
<p><em>No</em>.</p>
<p>Atsumu detuvo la mano a medio camino. Aquello era una demencia. El espejo no estaba brillando, Osamu no estaba al otro lado, y seguramente cuando descubriera la verdad de que <em>solo</em> era su imaginación distorsionando la verdadera imagen acabaría destrozando el cristal con sus propios puños. Quizá ni siquiera toda el agua a sus pies era de verdad.</p>
<p>Pero se veía <em>tan</em> real…</p>
<p>Atsumu volvió a estirar los dedos con nudillos y moratones cicatrizando. Su mirada no podía enfocarse en nada más que la imagen de Osamu con sangre en su cabeza. Seguía siendo su hermano, por muy real o irreal que pudiera ser.</p>
<p>¿Qué importaba si era una fantasía?</p>
<p>A Atsumu no le hubiera importado trasladarse a otro mundo si eso significaba estar otra vez con él.</p>
<p>¿Significaba eso que quería, tal vez, morir a su lado? Podía ser una posibilidad.</p>
<p>Ya no le importaba la locura que alcanzara su cabeza. Tomaría cada fantasía mientras pudiera, y la guardaría en su corazón para sobrevivir un día más.</p>
<p>Levantó primero la yema de un dedo, luego la otra, y le siguieron las demás…</p>
<p>La superficie del cristal estaba ardiendo. Como si la misma luz la calentara o como si fuera el contenedor para una estrella que no dejaba de refulgir. Su mano encontró el camino que trazaba la de Osamu, y la depositó poco a poco para que sus dedos coincidieran con los del otro.</p>
<p>Atsumu sonrió. Sonrió <em>de verdad</em>. Por primera vez desde que despertó en el hospital. Sintió calor en medio de sus rincones fríos y deshabitados.</p>
<p>Pero no todo lo que brillaba podía ser oro, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Los monstruos de los abismos marinos brillaban para atraer a sus presas en medio de la oscuridad. Y tal vez Atsumu acababa de pisar su propia trampa.</p>
<p>Porque cuando quiso encontrar otra vez los ojos grises de Osamu ya no tuvo la oportunidad.</p>
<p>Ya no podía ver a Osamu debido a que el brillo del cristal era demasiado enceguecedor.</p>
<p>Sintió como si todo su cuerpo comenzara a desintegrarse mientras el espejo aumentaba más y más su temperatura. Pero no podía despegar la piel de la superficie. La casa entera temblaba junto al rugido del agua que ya no parecía un riachuelo sino un océano enfurecido.</p>
<p>Atsumu no tuvo idea de qué diablos estaba pasando, pero poco a poco todo a su alrededor empezaba a girar hasta fundirse en completa oscuridad.</p>
<p>Quizás estaba realmente volviéndose loco, pero estaba seguro que el espejo dejó de ser sólido y se lo engulló entero para hacerlo caer a través de un túnel frío, muy frío y que parecía no tener ningún fin.</p>
<p>Y, así como así, Atsumu Miya desapareció a través de un viejo espejo de su casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahora sí que empieza lo loco sdkhfsdkjv muchísimas gracias por todos los kudos y los comentarios &lt;3 voy a estar re feliz de leer sus teorías o lo que piensan de cómo va la historia!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>